


Wolf in Sheeps Clothing (re-posted; this version discobtinued..)

by Maryaye16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Anxiety, Bottom Eren Yeager, But he's undercover, College Student Eren Yeager, Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drug Use, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Human Experimentation, Human Trafficking, Insecure Eren Yeager, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Loss of Virginity, Med Student Eren Yeager, Medical Torture, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Original Special Operations Squad | Squad Levi, Panic Attacks, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reiner is Obsessed with Eren, Sex Slavery, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, Unstable Reiner, Virgin Eren Yeager, i think that's all for now, non-binary hanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryaye16/pseuds/Maryaye16
Summary: Eren Jaeger is your typical collage student at Rose University, studying to be a doctor.Levi is a typical leader of a secret group created to watch underground activities.They meet by a misunderstanding, and end up with feelings that mess with their plans for the way they wanted to live their lives.Eren asks Levi for help finding the reason and who killed his mother,  but it's more complicated than that.Will they figure it out and live the rest of their lives peacefully?  Or deal with the aftermath of the mysteries they uncover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I changed the title and tags on you guys

Eren couldn't help the groan he let out as he looked out the clinics window.  It was raining, at the moment it was a drizzle but the clouds said it wouldn't be like that for long.  He pulled his phone out and went to the group chat he had with his sister and collage roommate, knowing they both would want to know where he is and would freak out if he didn't tell them.

To: Mikasa and Armin  
I might be late coming home. The storm looks bad and I might have to wait it out.

From: Armin  
Don't stay too long, it's dangerous after dark.  And be extra careful because of the recent assaults. 

From: Mikasa  
Do you want me to stop by and pick you up? Like Armin said, its dangerous being alone at night, especially recently.

To: Group:  
You guys worry too much. The clinic is a 20 min walk to the dorms, and I have my knife. Ill be fine. Ill be there soon Armin <3

 

In Trost there had been multiple assaults to citizens, eventually forcing the Trost Police Department to issue a statement to be cautious. No one really knows why or who is behind them, but their good at evading the police, thats for sure. And that's saying something considering the police department is one of the best. Trost City Police Department is led by none other than Commander Erwin Smith, the best commander the city has seen so far. Ever since he started leading the police department, the city has become so much safer. With him the crime rates have dropped to near non exsistent. But there was one thing that stumped them, and that made it more scary. 

Before Eren officially called it a night he ran through the mental check list to make sure he did everything that had to be done. Eren tended to be forgetful at times, so he had to make sure he took care of everything. 

Once he was sure he did everything, he grabbed his jacket and silently thanked Armin for insisting he bring it today because of the storm watch.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out side and shut and locked the clinic, pulling his hood up and placing the keys in his pocket, starting the walk back to campus. 

He was currently a med student at Rose University, one of the biggest colleges with multiple campus' for different things spread everywhere. 

He and his best friend Armin pursued the medical field while Erens sister, Mikasa, was studying to be a police officer. The three of them grew up together and have always been inseparable, so no one was surprised that they went to the same college. But a lot of their friends were also at Maria, simply because it was an amazing and well known school and had so many options, meaning a lot of their friends were close which was nice for everyone.

Their friend Jean was going for art, Marco was studying to be a movie editor. Connie and Sasha were aiming to be chefs, Reiner was in Athletics and Bertholt in sports medicine. Krista was studying to be a social studies teacher and Ymir was in Athletics.

Despite what people thought, Eren wasn't studying to be a doctor because his dad was or because his dad made him. He genuinely enjoyed the concept of helping people and working to cure the sick. His father, Dr. Grisha Jaeger was the director at the well known Sina Memorial Hosptial and research center, and Eren got lucky because he easily got a job at the smaller Rose Medicinal Clinic. Which he was tasked with closing a few times a week. 

 

Eren started down the sidewalk and headed to the outer city, towards the campus and his dorm. He was about halfway to campus when he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud clash in an ally. Eren knew he should probably just keep going, that it was safer to stay uninvolved. When he heard what he thought was a shout, his feet began to move. 

He cautiously turned a corner and saw two figures standing over another in a dim backdoor light, which Eren could see in the light drizzle. 

"Where did that last shipment of Serem come from? Who's his supplier?" An older man with two tone hair asks the one on the ground.

"I don't know! My dealer never tells me. I just go to a place, get it and leave the money.. please don't kill me." He begged. 

"We won't kill you.  But you will help us-"

Eren cursed as his ringtone went off in his pocket, quickly grabbing for it and shutting it off.  After a moment he listened to try and see if they were going to come over, and he then risked a look around the corner to come face to face with a shorter blonde woman wearing a green cloak.  

As the woman went to grab him he quickly dodged and grabbed her arm, pulling her arm towards him and kneeing her stomach.  He got a surprised gasp and then a groan as the other figure moved over to get him. 

He threw a punch at the man, breaking his nose and then kicking him in the balls, turning to make a run for it. Fate seemed to frown at him because his foot was grabbed by the male, making him fall face first into the ground. He was quick to roll over and kick at the mans face, getting the hand off of him. He quickly stood up and grabbed his knife, facing the two. 

As the woman went for him he swung the knife, which she easily dodged. Eren continued backing up before grabbing his knife with both hands and making to push it forward to be blocked again, and the woman and he held eye contact. The male seemed to have recovered because his head was grabbed and knocked back against the wall he was leaning against.

And then it went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Erens head was fogged and he kept coming in and out of consiousness, catching some people talking in different conversations.

 

"What do we do Petra?!" 

"I don't know Eld! This has never happened before." 

"Do we take him to the captain?"

 

~~

".....How did you let yourself get caught?" 

"We're sorry Levi- I mean, Captain. I thought it was clear." 

~~

"..Whats going to happen to him? His phone keeps blowing up so theres someone out there looking for him."

 

"Lets see what he knows." 

~~

The next time he woke he was in a chair and bound. But he couldn't make much out because of the bag on his head.

He let out a little groan as his head was throbbing and his head was foggy. 

The hood was roughly taken off and Eren had to take a moment to adjust to the sudden brightness. 

"Good, the Brats awake."

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around for the source of the voice but not seeing anything but a shadowed figure. 

From what he could see, he was in some sort of house's basement.  The ground was cement and he was bound to a chair.  There was a circle of light focused on him and the rest of the room was dark.  There had to be at least 20 people in the room, plus the one sitting in a big chair in front of him, out of the light.

"Im the one asking questions here." The same deep and smooth voice said, then the figure stood from his chair and walked into the light and Eren had to take a moment to remember to breath.

The man in front of him was on the short side, but he had pale skin and ink black hair styled in an undercut. His facial features were sharp and defined, He was in between muscular and lean, and wore a white button up with slacks. The last thing he took in was the mans hard steel grey eyes, boring into his own. 

"Who do you work for?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with the green eyed collage student. 

Eren was silent, debating in his head if he should talk or not. On an impulse he spoke up. "An answer for an answer. What will happen to me?" 

The man stood there silently, seemingly thinking it over before speaking.

"Depends on if I like your answers"

"I work at Rose Medical Clinic, I don't understand how thats relevant though."

"I meant who do you really work for."

"Uh, if you want to get technical then Dr. O'Hare."

The man kept staring at Eren, huffing in annoyance before walking back to his chair.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, looking down a little before looking the man in the eyes again. 

"No, we don't kill unless its absolutely necessary." He answered turning and going back to his chair and sitting down.

"Where did you learn to fight? Can't say many can stand against a couple of my best fighters as long as you did." 

"My sisters studying to be a police officer and taught me self defense.  Who are you?" 

Again he hesitated before speaking. "You first." "Eren Jaeger, 22, Student at Maria University, Med student." He said, looking at the short raven man. "Jaeger? As in Doctor Jaegers son?" He asked "Yeah.." Eren said unsurely. "Levi Ackerman. Captain of Survey Corporation scouts. And you are going to help us with something before I let you out of my sight. Take him to a room to clean up, Gunther, Olou." 

"Yes captain." They both say, walking over to Eren and undoing his binds, each grabbing an arm and making him stand. 

"wait you aren't going to keep me in a cell?" Eren asked, looking at Levi and raising and eyebrow. 

"Tch. We aren't savages, or the bad guys." Was all he said before Eren was brought to a set of stairs, a bag going over his head again. He was saved from stumbling up the stairs when the two men lifted him up a little higher, and Eren helped by bending his knees. He heard a door open and even through the bag he could tell it was lighter here than in the basement. 

He was carried through a bunch of hallways, at least he thought it was before a door opened again and the teal eyed boy was put down and the bag was removed. He looked around and took a moment to take in the room he was going to be in for who knew how long. The first thing he realized was that it wasn't at all cell like in any way. There was a queen sized bed in the center with burgundy colored sheets and black pillows. At the end was a small black couch looking thing with white pillows in the corners by the arm rests. There was a tv and dresser against the wall the bed was facing. On the far right were a few windows with white curtains, letting in natural light while giving privacy to the rooms occupant.

He stepped forward and saw that there were already some clothes left out for him. 

He hesitantly grabbed them and went to the joining bathroom and shut the door. He was able to locate a towel and figured the shower out easily enough. 

He made quick work of taking a shower and getting out, putting the forrest green v neck shirt on with the accompanying black jeans, and he was shocked to see that the outfit really suited him and it looked like what he would wear normally. 

He went back out to his room and made his way to the windows, opening the curtains to see if he could get an idea of where he was. 

From his window he could see the city was semi nearby, and he could see it by looking straight out but this place still seemed secluded.  When he looked to the right he saw a mini barn looking thing where he saw dogs in kennels as someone opened the doors.  To the left was more yard, and if he had to guess his room was on the side of the house. 

He couldn't help but jump a little when he heard a knock on his door, and he turned around, telling the person to come in.  Eren couldn't help but tense slightly when he saw that it was the woman who helped kidnap him.

 

"The Captain wants to see you for dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Eren was led out of the room and down some hallways until they were at a large dining room. 

From what he could gather, the inside of the house- or should he say mansion, had a wood theme throughout the entire thing.

The dining room had a large mahogany table that could seat at least 18 people people with two at either end if wanted, but there was only one chair at each end currently.

One said chair was occupied and he didn't have to guess who was sitting there. Petra pointed to the chair to Levis right before walking back out the door and slamming it.

Eren jumped a little and cleared his throat, straightening his posture and walking to the chair he was pointed to and sitting down, glancing at Levi who was busy reading over papers.

It remained quiet for a moment before Levi put his papers back in a folder and handed it to someone standing nearby and telling them to put it in his study.

"Are you hungry Eren?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, I guess i could eat" he mumbled, looking down at his lap.

After a moment a plate was put in front of him with some chicken, vegetables, rice, and a side of salad.

"What dressing?" He asked, making Eren look up and shift a little uncomfortable, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to. 

"I uh, I appreciate the food but i'm uh, vegan." He mumbled, fiddling with his hands and waiting for the yelling.

Instead he heard a sigh before Levi asked, 

"Very well. Do you know any places that do take out?"

Eren couldn't stop the surprised look he sent the raven haired man. 

"Why would you go out of your way for me like that?" 

He simply sighed and looked mildly annoyed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"You help me and I take care of you. Make sure you don't die."

"I haven't agreed to anything. I don't know why you want my dad either. Bur if you plan on holding me for ransom you're shit out of luck. My dad could care less what happens with me, he's always cared more about his job than his family. I doubt he even knows i'm missing in the first place." He shouted, ending in a whisper as he looked away from Levi.

"Sorry to disappoint, Levi" It was a moment before Eren answered him. 

"Titans corner offers vegan take out."

He nodded and pulled his phone out, looking at Eren before dialing.  

"What do they have?"

"Their tofu burgers are well known." He said and Levi nodded, ordering them some food and sending someone to get it for them. 

The truth was Eren wasn't really vegan.  But he was hesitant to eat anything supplied by the other man and the first place he thought of was where he, Armin and Mikasa ate last night that happened to have a vegan menu.

None of their friends were vegan but they liked to try different things and recently that was vegan food. 

It was awkwardly silent between them for a moment before Levi again broke the silence.

"You really think your dad doesn't care?" 

"I know it.  He's too absorbed in his work." 

"Then why are you all over the news?"

"Because he's a world famous doctor and i'm his son."

Levi was kept from responding when their burgers were brought in and placed in front of them.  Eren opened the bag and then the styrofoam thing and grabbed his burger taking a bite and watching to see how levi responded to it.   Not everyone could stand Tofu like he could.

Levi inspected his burger before taking a small bite of it.  His face gave away nothing as he just kept eating the burger in silence.

"Wheres my knife?" Eren asked once he had finished his burger. 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"It's the only thing I have of my mother. It was her fathers." He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and sighing softly.  "If it helps I realize it would be dumb to try to run.  Your men are everywhere and you have dogs." 

"It's safe.  When we let you go you'll get it back." 

"Speaking of, I'm currently in med school and can't afford to miss a bunch of work.   I worked my ass off to get where I am and i'll be damned if you keep me from my goal." He stated, raising his head to stare with determination at Levi.

"I need to make sure you'll help me, without telling anyone about the Survey Corp." 

"I swear I won't talk.  You can have some of your goons follow me or something but you can't keep me forever." 

Levi was silent and a thoughtful expression crossed his face. 

"Thats actually not a bad idea.  But I want to keep a close eye on you.  Meaning you should probably move in,  i'll make sure you get to all your classes and job on time. It'll also be easier to keep you safe from our... enemies. That is if you help us." He said with a tone of finality.  Eren stared at him as he took Eren's phone out of one of his pockets and handed it to him.  "Make a quick call to whoever and tell them you're safe and were never in trouble." 

The green eyed man stared at the other as he took his phone and looked down at it, turning it on and getting ready to call Mikasa.  

"What do I tell them the reason was for me disappearing for however long i've been gone?" He asked.

"Anything but the truth.  Today is Sunday, we took you Friday night."  Was all he said.

He sighed and pressed Mikasa's contact, putting the phone on speaker and waiting.  Unsurprisingly, she answered mid first ring.

"Eren? Where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Mikasa, Mikasa! Calm down.  I'm fine.  My phone died and I didn't have my charger so i couldn't call." 

"Where are you and what happened?" 

"Like I guessed it started to downpour and someone offered to take me somewhere to wait the storm out and I didn't want to stay in the rain so I went with him.  He's a nice guy and hasn't done anything to hurt me."

"Eren are you sur-"

"Yes I am Mikasa.  We finally got power back and he let me use a charger.  I just wanted to call and let you know i'm safe.  I'll see you at school tomorrow.  I love you, bye."

"Eren wai-"

Eren sighed and pressed end,  looking at Levi before standing and walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Levi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make the chapters longer if I can.

The next morning, Eren braced himself for the questions he was about to get as he unlocked his dorm- his old dorm door with Olou and Gunther carrying folded boxes behind him.

He opened the door and the only warning he got was a streak of blonde tackling him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him.

He held a hand up to the two behind him who looked ready to intervene. 

"Hello to you too Armin." He wheezed, sitting up when Armin finally let go.

"You had Mikasa and me worried sick!  You can never do that to us again."

"I won't, I promise." Eren said as he stood up and dusted himself off, walking into the room and spotting Mikasa talking to a tall blonde police officer. The officer had his blonde hair swept back under his hat and when he turned to look at Eren with his blue eyes, he realized he's seen this man before.

"Why is Commander Smith here?" He asked around a dry throat. If he was here Eren would get caught in this lie and he'd go to jail. His life was over as he knew it. 

"Hello Eren, it's a pleasure to meet you, your father thinks highly of you." He said, holding a hand out for Eren to shake. Eren couldn't help but snort a little at the Commanders comment, then reaching his own hand out and shaking the Commanders hand. He tried to ignore the fact that Erwins hand easily dwarfed his, "It's nice to meet you too, sir." He mumbled out. 

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, where did you go this weekend?" He then asked, turning his full attention to Eren, making him gulp. He never thought he was a good liar and in the past 10 minutes thats already been tested.

"Um, I was with a patient from the clinic I work at. He was the last one to leave and saw me in the rain and offered me a ride." He explained, doing his very best to not fidget on his spot.

"Who are the men behind you?" He asked next, and I turned to glance at them and saw they were watching Erwin carefully.

"Um, they're friends of the guy who took me out of the storm.  They brought me here." He answered after a moment.

"Why do they have boxes?" Mikasa asked

"Bec-"

"Why did they follow you in?"

"To hel-"

"Are they here to make sure you don't tell us something?"

"No they aren-"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Because of my boyfriend!" Eren finally shouted,  effectively silencing everyone in the room.

After a tense 5 minutes Armin spoke up.

"What was that?"

Well he dug himself the hole, might as well go deeper.

"They work for my boyfriend and are here to help me move.   I haven't been hurt or held captive.  I apologize for any inconvenience the police went through but I was with my boyfriend."  He said, doing his best not to fidget, finding it very hard but managing to stay still.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, no need to apologize. If that was all I'll be taking my leave now.  Miss Ackerman, Mr Arlert, gentlemen." He said, nodding his head and heading to the door.

"Thanks Commander Smith." Was all Mikasa said as he left.

It was silent again before Mikasa pulled Eren to his bed and sat him down.  "Explain." Was all she said.

Eren had to take a deep breath before he thought a moment of what to say.  He saw in the corner of his eye that Olou and Gunther seemed interested as well.

"Well um, a few months ago a guy came to the clinic for a sore wrist and some other cuts and bruises.  I was his nurse and we just hit it off.  Eventually he asked me on a date and I said yes and we've been together since then." He explained, biting his lip anxiously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Armin asked.

"I didn't want to not tell you but I wasn't ready to tell you guys yet..." Eren said.

"Why are you moving in with him after such a short time?" Armin again spoke up.

Eren stuttered at this, not knowing what to say when Gunther spoke up and saved him, sort of.

"He's a business man and wants to keep Eren safe from any business competition.." 

Again it was silent, and Eren gulped a little before leaning over to grab Mikasa's hand,  "Mikasa? Please say something..."

"Are you not happy with what you have, Eren?  Why do you need to have a sugar daddy when we live comfortably?" 

"Mikasa it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like?"

"I just happen to be dating a business man, he isn't my sugar daddy."

"Which is why you're wearing designer clothes and have body guards?"

"What? No!  I didn't have any clothes at his house so he let me borrow some."

"Whatever Eren." And she swiftly stood up and stormed out of the dorm room.

After a couple moments Armin went to their closet and started folding Erens clothes.

"Armin? What are you doing?" Eren asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

"It's your life Eren.  All I want for you is to be happy and if this man does that, who am I to get in the way of that?"

After Armin said that Eren stood up and helped Armin fold his clothes.

"Thank you Armin."

After that all 4 of them started to pack stuff up.  With all of them working together it didn't take long to finish and have everything packed and in Olou's truck.  Thankfully it was a meeting day for teachers and students didn't have classes for the day, which gave Eren the time to move.

"I expect to hear all the details eventually.  And you owe me a Titan burger for leaving me alone."

"Deal.  I promise I won't forget about you.." Eren said, biting his lip and looking over in the direction of the girls dormitory. 

"Don't worry about her.  She'll talk once she's calmed down." 

"I hope so." He said with a sigh before walking to the back of Olou's truck and opening the door to climb in.

"So, sugar daddy huh?  Wonder what the Captain will think of  that."  Olou said in a teasing voice 5 minutes into the drive and Erens face flushed and he avoided their eyes.

"Its not like I had much of a choice.  They would've kept asking until I gave them something believable.  That was not how I wanted to come out to my sister so i'm not happy about it either but it's too late now."

"Wait she didn't know you were gay?" Gunther asked surprised.

"No she didn't. I can only hope Levi won't hate me for this." Eren mumbled, turning to look out the window. 

"You don't have to worry about a sexuality thing." Was all Olou said on the matter.

10 minutes later they turned onto a long driveway with a iron fence gate about a meter into the trees followed by roughly 10 foot high stone walls stretching as far as Eren could see into them.  Olou stopped and rolled his window down before reaching his hand out and pressing it to a pad, making the gate open and allowing them to drive through and up the hill or mountainside, whichever it was.

The mansion Levi lived in was pretty big.  The driveway ended with a fork, one going straight with a row of garage doors and the other going directly to the house in the shape of a half circle lined with a hedge fence. Olou turned to the semi circle and parked his truck in front of the house and got out, grabbing a box from the truck bed.

The whole house looked comfortable and fancy at the same tome, which surprised Eren a bit if he was being honest.

The house itself was two stories, made of grey stone with rows of windows on both stories accented with black shutters. Eren would be lying if he said he hated the house, but he did notice how everything was neat and orderly, all the trees and hedges in the yard were trimmed and nothing was out of place.

After ogling a little he grabbed a box and his backpack, following Olou inside.

Walking in the door, Eren looked around and saw that it was actually a very open space where you could see into what looked to be a big sitting room, with a stairway to the right that led to an open balcony type thing that separated the right side of the house and the left side of the house. From what Eren could tell, on the balcony you could look over the sitting room and the entry foyer. On the ceiling was a simple black candle styled chandelier.

Eren frowned a little when Olou went to the stairs instead of down one of the side hallways that were on either side of the foyer.

"I'm not staying on the first floor?"

"No, Captain wants to keep you close." Was Gunthers reply. 

Eren just nodded and followed, looking around as he did.

He was led to a new room that was to the right of a pair of double doors at the end of the hall.

When he walked into the room, he took a moment to look at the room, which was surprisingly spacious.

The bed was in the center of the room with white sheets and forrest green pillows, the colors complimenting each other. Parallel to the bed, beside the windows was a door that Eren assumed led to the bathroom. There was again a tv mounted to the wall opposite the end of the bed with an entertainment center under it. The dresser was at an angle in the inner corner of the room.

Against the wall closest to the door was a spacious wood desk with a Mac sitting on it with a keyboard and mouse, and other than that it was bare. 

Eren walked into the room and sat his bag on the desk while placing the box on top of the dresser. He turned to go help with the rest of the boxes but saw all 15 (he didn't take much with him to collage) of the boxes already there.

"Do you want any help unpacking?" Gunther asked, starting to reach for a box that Eren had made sure to mark because of it's contents.

"No!" He shouted, running over to the box and grabbing it, then clearing his throat at the confused look he received.

"I'd rather unpack myself.. but um, are there any under bed bins I can have?" He asked, trying and failing to keep the blush off his face.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go grab it.." he said, walking out of the room, Eren letting out a relieved breath before moving the box to the opposite side of the bed, hiding it from the door. He sighed and went back to the boxes he had his clothes in and unpacking his shirts and pants, along with his boxers.

Gunther eventually brought the bin, and Eren brought it to the opposite side of the bed, looking at the door before he opened the box that he put all his 'sexy stuff' in. He didn't have many things, and some were gag gifts but he was still embarrassed of being caught owning them. 

As he closed the bin and slid it under the bed he heard a knock on the door before Levi came in.

"I heard you came back and thought i'd offer to help you organize your stuff, as well as ask what happened when you went back." He said.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks.." Eren muttered, going to the desk with a couple of boxes as Levi opened the rest of the boxes while Eren set his desk up. 

Eventually Levi broke the silence while organizing Eren DVD's and xbox games.

"Olou told me i'd be interested to know what you told your sister and room mate to explain the situation."

At that Eren froze, clearing his throat and turning to face Levi who had an eyebrow raised.

"Well when I got to the dorm Commander Smith was there and he of course questioned me a little before my sister started firing questions at me. I ended up panicking and told everyone you were my, uh, my boyfriend and we spent the weekend together. I also told them we met through the clinic and went on a date after a while of you coming in and we've been together about a month. I said you were the last patient on Friday before finding me in the rain and picking me up when we decided to go back to your place for the weekend. Gunther said you were a business man and wanted me to stay with you to keep business rivals from using me against you..." Eren explained, watching Levi's face that gave nothing as to what he was thinking away.

"That all? Olou made it sound worse." He said, continuing to organize his entertainment center. Eren sighed and sat back, running a hand through his hair before grabbing his laptop and placing it on his desk. While it was a relief to know Levi wasn't upset, he didn't know how to take the ravens reaction.

He must have gotten really lost in thought because Levi clearing his throat scared him a bit. Eren looked over and couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks.

Levi was holding up a pair of black lace panties and giving Eren a questioning look. 

Eren didn't offer any explanation and avoided looking into Levi's eyes.

"Mind if I ask why?" He eventually said.

"My uh, my ex liked lace so I got some and found I liked it so I just kept getting stuff..." he said, his face going even more red.

A look crossed Levi's face but before Eren could figure out what it was it was gone and he was standing up and walking out the door.

"Dinners in an hour. Don't be late."

And then he left.

What was his problem? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I ended up making Grisha a conservative Christian so yeah.
> 
> This is a bit of dark chapter but it ends on a light note. Kind of.

Once Eren was happy with the way he set his room up and had his game systems connected he made his way downstairs and to the dining room. 

Levi was already there and Eren just quietly sat down as the plates then came out to them.

His meal was creamy vegan garlic pasta with roasted tomato, and it smelled amazing.

Levi had what was supposed to be their dinner yesterday, and Eren couldn't help but feel bad about lying about his dietary preferences.

He picked up his fork and began eating, not hating it but not loving it either. 

"Oi, brat. What made you decide to go vegan?" Levi asked, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Um, about that.. i'm not really vegan. I only said that because I didn't trust that you hadn't poisoned my food or something. My friend and I like to try things and recently that's been vegan food.. Titans has a bunch of specialty menus." He said quickly taking a bite of pasta when he heard a fork fall on a plate.

He was saved by his phone ringing and he pulled it out, frowning a little and swallowing his food. 

"It's my dad.. i'm sorry but I really should take this." Eren said, wiping his mouth and standing up, heading into the foyer and answering the call.

"Dad? Is something wro-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're gay and have a sugar daddy."

"Dad, I don't have a sugar daddy."

"It sure sounds like it! I didn't raise you to sleep with men for materialistic things."

Eren couldn't help but snort at that remark. 

"You didn't raise me at all. That was the nannies you hired." 

"Don't take that tone with me young man. You're coming back to live with me, maybe some time at church will help this phase you're in."

"I don't need to go to church! My sexuality isn't a phase or condition that can be fixed. This is why I didn't tell you, because you wouldn't understand and would insist somethings wrong with me. Maybe if you gave it a chance you would be able to see that this is who I am and what makes me happy."

"There is something wrong with this whole thing."

"No there isn't. And i'm not going home, you can't make me. And no matter what you try to do you won't change the fact that i'm attracted to men."

"Is this your way of getting back at me for something? A Relationship will distract you from your studies."

"No it isn't! You're just to closed minded. And i'm flying through my courses. I even got ahead."

It was silent for a moment before Grisha sighed and talked in a calmer tone.

"I want to meet this man you're throwing your soul and degree away for."

Eren ignored the last part and took a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. 

"Fine. When and where?"

"Maria Diner. Next Friday at 7" 

"We'll be there."

"See you then."

"Bye."

And then Eren hung up, immediately dialing Mikasa who answered after the first ring.

"I can't believe you told him. It wasn't your place to do that and you know it. I figured you of all people would be on my side."

"Eren I am on your side. I don't trust this ma-"

"You don't even know him! We aren't little kids anymore. I can make my own choices and my own mistakes. I don't need you to dictate my life, so stop acting like you can run my life for me. I can't trust you after this. Don't talk to me for a while."

"Wait, Ere-"

Before she could say anything he hung up and felt a wetness on his face, and he quickly wiped at them before sitting on the stairs and hiding his face in his arms, trying to get ahold of himself.

"Where will we be?" A deep voice asked, and Eren looked up before chuckling with no humor behind it. "To meet my amazing father. And before you say anything this is your fault, so you can't ditch."

"How is this my fault brat? I wasn't the one who told them we're in a relationship."

"I didn't have much choice! You kidnapped me and forced me into this situation by not killing me or whatever the fuck it is you asses do." He went on, pushing himself up and running out the door. 

He needed some space. He needed to get away to think, to be alone.

He barely heard Levi calling his name as he ran out and vaulted over the hedge before continuing to run into the woods. He was a track star in high school so he could run fast and that was helping him get away at that moment.

He wasn't sure how long he was running, but the sun was setting by the time he stopped to breath. 

He looked around and felt a cold breeze blow by, hitting his bare arms and making him shiver.

In his rush to get away he didn't grab a jacket or shoes, and looking down he saw his feet were scratched and bleeding a little. 

Great, he was lost without anything to warm himself. He saw something fall to the ground and looked up to see that it was snowing.

He sighed and felt his pockets for his phone but all he found was his mothers knife.

Eren sighed and put his knife away, turning around to head back the way he came, it was all he could think to do.

As he walked he took his mothers knife out again and turned it around in his hands, wondering what his mom would think of him if she were still alive. 

The thought of her scolding him for being an Dummkopf (idiot) for running off like he did made him smile and chuckle a little.

The snow started to fall faster and the wind picked up, making him shiver a little. He quickened his pace but realized it was pointless, so instead he went over to a tree and sat down. 

He was consistently shivering now but he didn't pay much mind to that. He curled up and looked at the knife, finding it unfair the way things always turned out for him.

He was 12 when it happened. His mother had given him the knife for his 12th birthday and it became his most prized possession.

He and his mother were spending time together without his father or Mikasa, who were out getting Erens cake.

They were cuddling on the couch when his mother suddenly tensed and grabbed his arm, bringing him to the master bedroom and moving him to the closet.

"Eren, stay here and not matter what, be quiet, understand? Remember, Ich werde dich immer lieben, mein Sonnenschein (i'll love you always, my sunshine)" and she kissed his head before shutting the door moving away from it as two men came into the room demanding to know where Grisha was. His mother wouldn't talk and watched in horror as his mother was beaten and killed. After that the men left and Eren stayed quiet in the closet. 

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in the closet when his father finally got home and walked into the bloody mess. At that point Eren couldn't hold back the sobs and his father found him and hugged him close, taking him and Mikasa to another room and calling the police.

Whatever happened after that was a blur and he didn't remember much. He stayed quiet and refused to eat for a while after the incident, and he couldn't sleep. The nightmares made him afraid to sleep.

It was Armin who eventually snapped him out of his depression. All it took was a simple question, "is this what your mom would want?" And no, his mom wouldn't want him to suffer the way he had been. She would want him to be happy and live on, so thats what he did. He helped the police catch the men who did it and he moved on. 

As he was thinking back the layer of snow got thicker around him and he started shaking more violently then before. He gripped the knife tighter as he realized he was truly alone. 

His father hated him, his sister was going against him, Armin had his own life to focus on and Levi was only trying to use him.

With stiff limbs he pulled the knife closer and held it over his heart. 

"I'm sorry, Mutti."

And he shut his eyes.

 

-X-

Levi swore as soon as the brat was found he would get his ass beat.

He had overheard both of Erens conversations and couldn't help feeling a little bad about the way things must be for him if those phone conversations were anything to go by. He didn't exactly help like he had wanted to either.

And now he was out in a snowstorm with his dogs trying to find the green eyed brat.

He was pulled from his thoughts as one of the search dogs barked while digging around something sitting against a tree, and he ran over seeing it was the brat, who wasn't moving. He fell next to him and took a glove off, pressing his fingers against Erens neck, looking for a pulse point. 

After a tense moment he felt a faint pulse and he quickly lifted Eren into his arms and ran back towards the house where Hanji was. 

"Come on brat, don't die on me." He muttered as he ran. 

He made it to the house in no time and sent Eld to call the other search parties back.

He took the stairs 3 at a time and didn't think twice about the mess he was probably making. He ran into his room and startled Hanji as he threw the comforter and sheets off to lay Eren down. Once Eren was on the bed Levi began taking his snow stuff and clothes off. 

Hanji didn't need prompting and they began trying to remove Erens clothes before giving up and cutting the frozen fabric off, then carefully uncurling him from his curled position. Once both were in their boxers Levi got into the bed next to the green eyed boy and pulled the other into his chest, hissing a little as the cold hit him.

"Damn he's freezing." He said as he pulled the sheets back over them. "Hanji before you start checking him start a fire would you?"

They nodded and quickly started a fire and went over to the pair and checked his pulse, looking at Levi.

"His pulse is still weak but until he de-thaws a little I won't be able to do much. I do think you found him in enough time that nothing has to be removed, but time will tell." Was all they said before heading to the door. 

"I'll be back in a half hour." 

The room was silent as Levi adjusted them a little to get more comfortable while holding Eren to his chest. 

It took about a day of de-thawing for Eren to start moving and become partly conscious.

"Eren? Are you awake?" Levi asked, moving to pull away only for Eren to hold the other tighter.

"Don't leave me Mutti... please." The boy mumbled, sounding distressed. Levi sighed and stayed still, figuring Eren still wasn't completely coherent yet.

It took another day for Eren's eyes to flutter open and for him to fully wake up, and by that time Levi had fallen asleep.

 

-X-

The first thing Eren noticed when he woke up was that he was surrounded with warmth.

The next thing he noticed was that we was pressed against a bare chest.

When that thought registered in his brain his eyes widened and he went to move away but too wrapped up for that to be easy and ended up losing balance with his quick movements causing him to fall off the bed and unintentionally rolling Levi over off the side and fall ontop of Eren. 

"Ow!" 

"What the fuck you shitty brat, I was sleeping"

A rough voice said into the quiet room. 

Eren stayed still as Levi lifted himself up onto his arms to glare at him.

As Eren was about to answer the door opened and the person gasped in surprise at what they saw. 

"My bad! I didn't mean to interrupt anything! I'll just leave you be and come back later."

"Shitty glasses I swear-"

Then the door shut and Levi groaned before managing to maneuver off of Eren and stand up, yawning as he headed to the bathroom.

Eren just laid there trying to comprehend what was going on. 

With stiff muscles Eren sat up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked around the room. 

The room was huge. The floor was covered with black wood and the walls were white. The whole room had that theme, including the bed and furniture. At the end of the king sized bed was a white seat with a couple black pillows. 

On the far right of the room was a chimney and next to that a row of windows with seats under them in a small semi circle.

To the left of the bed was a door to what he assumed was the bathroom. The bed was against the far wall and across from that were the double doors, with another door to the side that he couldn't figure the reason was.

As he finished inspecting the room Levi clearing his throat brought his attention back to him. 

"You going to sit on the floor all day or are you going to get up?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little short but I have this story planned out.  
> I also have break soon so i'll be able to (hopefully) get through most of it.
> 
> Lets wait and see.

It was a little while later before Eren got answers.  Or learned who the crazy person with the glasses was.

"My  name is Hanji, and i've been dyyyying to meet Levi's boyfriend.  I've heard so much about you this past weekend!  If you wouldn't mind please use they pronouns with me..."

Eren leaned a little closer to Levi to ask, "are they always this talkative?"

"You've seen nothing yet." Was all he said before taking a drink of the tea he had at the moment.

"Uh, Hanji, can you explain what happened now?" He asked once they stopped to breath.

"Right! Well after you ran off a snow storm started and you got caught in the storm, it took us nearly 5 hours to find you,  but grumpy finally did and brought you back in, immediately stripping to cuddle up to you to help de- thaw you, which took 2 days-"

"Levi and I cuddled in our boxers for 2 days?!"

"It was that or let you die and that won't happen while you're in my care."

"Anyway, since i'm the doctor around here I was watching you to make sure you recovered.  You were lucky you didn't lose any body parts."

Eren then turned to Levi who only waved his hand before Eren could say anything.

"Also you may be stiff for up to a week and you'll struggle to stay warm on your own, so you should try to stay as warm as you can.  Your feet are in pretty bad shape as well, so try to stay off of them as much as you can.  They got cut up pretty bad on broken glass and sticks and whatever else may be out there."  They said,  sitting back when a bowl of soup was was put in front of them, same with Levi and himself.

Eren briefly remered Levi carrying him downstairs before he could protest it.

"What about school? I can't miss too much or i'll fall behind-"

"Is school the only thing you worry about?  Shitty glasses here took care of it and got all the work you missed and the work you will miss.  They already agreed to help you with it.  Speaking of, your friends keep calling.  They need to get a life." He said, giving Eren his phone and going to eating his stew while he read something on his own phone.

 

"How much do they know?" Eren asked, scared for the answer.

"I told the blonde one you and Levi got into a fight and you ran into the storm.  He was the one who got your work for you and he's been anxious to hear from you." Hanji answered.

"Thank you Hanji, I appreciate it.." Eren said, pick his spoon up to eat his bowl of soup.  It didn't take long for him to finish before he pulled his phone out and stood up, only to wobble and fall into a strong chest.

"Do you not listen at all brat?" He said, sitting Eren back down.

"Sorry, I forgot.. can I get help to the sitting room please?" He asked, biting his lip a little.

He saw Eld and Gunther move to help him but Levi lifted Eren up with ease and put him on one of the couches.  "Thank you." Eren said, adjusting the blanket around himself before dialing Armin.

He answered on the second ring "Eren! How are you feeling?" He asked and Eren couldn't help but smile at talking to his best friend.

"Well i'm alive-"

Armin let out a snort with a mumbled "that's a surprise"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Eren responded with a small laugh he couldn't contain.

"You have the nickname 'suicidal bastard' for a reason." 

"Yeah whatever.  But honestly i'm fine, nothing a little R&R won't fix with time." Eren said starting to play with the ends of his blanket a bit.

"I'm glad.  And Eren?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone has been bugging me to ask you if you would come hang out with them, and to bring your new boyfriend so they can meet him.."

Eren let out a sigh and bit his lip, hesitating. 

"Armin I don't kno-"

"You know our friends as well as I do and know they won't take no for an answer."

"Hold on." He said, pulling the phone from his ear and turning to the dining room.

"Leviiii!"

"What the fuck do you want? I'm busy" was the immediate answer.

"Come here for a moment please?" He called back, biting his lip as he heard footsteps and then an irritated raven haired man appeared.

"What?" 

"My friends want to meet you and they won't take no for an answer.."

Levi took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"When and where?"

Eren put the phone back to his ear to ask Armin, pulling the phone away from his face again.

"Doks bar and grill tomorrow at 5."

Levis face scrunched if disgust before he sighed and shook his head.  "Yeah whatever.  But i'm not talking to the owner if he's there." He said, turning away and going back towards the dining room.

"Thank you Levi!" Eren called after him before ending the call with Armin after a quick goodbye.

After that he called his boss to explain the situation and thanking his past self for having so many sick days saved for never calling in to work sick.

Once that was all taken care of,  he grabbed the remote and turned on Animal planet where a dogs 101 marathon was running.

He got more comfortable on the couch and before he realized it he was fast asleep.

-X-

Levi sighed and put his pen down, rubbing his eyes and stretching.  It had been about 2 hours since Eren had invited him to meet his friends and he didn't see any harm on checking in on the brat that was starting to flip his life upside down.  If he had to read another report about the serem case he might actually lose his mind.

He stood from his desk and made his way to the sitting room to find it empty.

"Eren?" He called out, moving closer to the couch.

Panic started to rise in his chest as he started running around the house calling for Eren.  It was late so most of his mob went home.  The only person he let live with him was Hanji and that was because they didn't have any family.

Speaking of, he found them in the kitchen with a smug expression.

"Looking for something?" They asked, stirring the hot chocolate in their hands.

"I'm not in the mood shitty glasses.  Have you seen Eren?" He asked.

They looked down at their mug and Levi's patience was wearing thin at this point. 

"I saw Gunther bring him upstairs grumpy pants." 

Levi didn't answer as he went upstairs and opened Erens door to see him curled up under the covers.  He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and walked over to the bed, sitting down and moving some hair out of the others face.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He said to no one in particular as he cupped the side of Erens face and leaned forward to kiss Eren's forehead before standing and walking to the door where Hanji was giving him a knowing look. 

"Shut up.  I don't want to hear it." Was all he said before going to his own room and shutting the door.

He went through his night routine before climbing into his bed, turning the lights off and sighing as he tried to sleep with no luck.

It was about midnight when he heard Eren screaming in his room and Levi quickly jumped out of bed and to the door connecting their rooms, and right over to Eren who was thrashing around in his sleep.

Levi managed to grab him and he pulled the teal eyed boy to his chest.

"Eren, Eren! Wake up, it was just a dream.." he began saying as Eren eventually calmed down and he grabbed onto Levi, sobbing into his chest until he was calmer and asleep again.

As much as Levi wanted to stay with him Levi figured that wouldn't be what he wanted so he carefully began shifting around to get up when Eren grabbed his wrist and the raven turned to see mesmerizing greens staring at him.

"Please stay.. you keep the nightmares away.." he mumbled and Levi pretended to think for a moment.

"I don't know, will you pull me off the bed when i'm sleeping again?" He asked, already crawling back next to Eren, wrapping his arms around the other.

He heard a soft laugh and he couldn't stop the smile he had from that.

"I'll try not to." Was the response he received. 

It was quiet for a moment before he was asking, "want to talk about it?"

"It might help.. but it's a little morbid."

"I can handle it."

"I was on a table and being expiermented on in a dark room.. They kept cutting into me and putting stuff into my body. people were talking around me about how something was finally perfected after so long of trying and failing.. then an alarm went off and the people working on me panicked and I was sedated, which was when I woke up." He said.

Levi had nothing to say so he stayed quiet when Eren broke the silence once more.

"When I was 12 I watched my moms murder. Two men had come asking for my dad and she refused to tell them. Even as they beat her. I felt so... useless. I could have saved her if I wasn't a coward."

Levi was silent as he let that sink in.

"You aren't a coward. You were 12, there was nothing you could do." 

"I can't help but feel like I could have saved her. I can't explain it but its like a gut feeling.." he said quietly.

"Why are you telling me this?" He couldn't stop himself from asking.

Eren took a deep breath and sat up, turning to face Levi with a determined look on his face.

"You have connections and resources as a Captain-"

"What are-"

"Levi I may seem like it sometimes but i'm not dumb. Anyway. You have resources I don't and I'm asking if you'll help me figure out why someone was looking for my dad. And maybe figure out what this is." He said, pulling his sleeve up.

Levi turned a light on and looked at Eren's fore arm. Just under the bend in his arm was a series of numbers and letters in prominent black ink.

Levi looked back at Eren and remained quiet for a long moment before sitting back.

"I'll help you the best I can. But I can't promise anything." He said and jumped a little when Eren surged forward and hugged him.

"Thank you Levi! If you help me with this then i'll swear to never tell anyone your secret. Deal?" He said sitting back and holding a hand out with a goofy grin on his face. 

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and gave Eren a questioning look. "What secret?" Erens face took on the biggest shit eating grin Levi has probably ever seen. "That you sing in the shower and get super touchy and cuddly when you're tired." Levi sent him his best death stare before rolling his eyes and turning away from Eren.

"Deal. Now lets sleep. I need the energy if i'm dealing with a bunch of brats at dinner."

Eren laughed a little as he turned the light off and got comfortable.

"Goodnight Levi."

"Goodnight brat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this yet and I feel like it's all over but I don't know.
> 
> Also, this is a bit of a heavy chapter (tags can tell you how) so just be warned about that.

"Oi, quit bouncing your leg, it's annoying" the raven snapped at Eren who turned to look at Levi.

"Sorry, i'm just nervous.  My friends can be... intense." 

"I'll be ok.  I've dealt with things worse that a group of brats"

Levi pulled into the parking lot and took a handicapped spot before putting the car in park and turning it off, getting out and walking around to the spot behind Eren to pull out a wheelchair.  Hanji was serious about Eren staying off his feet until they healed.

The raven sighed and unfolded the chair before opening Erens door and lifting him from the car to place him in said seat, then grabbing the blanket and putting it over Eren.

The snow from the storm had melted and it was now semi warm weather.  Trost had bipolar weather all the time so this wasn't unusual.

Levi shut the door and locked it before grabbing the handles and pushing the brown haired man into the building.  Eren scanned the room before finding his friends and pointing the raven in the right direction.

When they arrived they saw that everyone had made room for him and Levi on the outside of the table.

"Hey guys."

A chorus of 'hey Eren' sounded and Eren smiled before introducing everyone.

"Everyone, this is Levi, Levi this is Armin, krista, Ymir, Marco, horseface-"

"The name is Jean you ass."

"Sasha, Connie, Bertholt and Reiner."  He said, pointing to everyone in the order they sat around the table.

Levi nodded and just went to sit in his seat as everyone stood and went to give Eren a hug before sitting back down.

"Armin wasn't kidding when he said you ran into the storm then." Was all Jean said and it went quiet for a moment when Eren noticed a group of bags at the back of the table and regretted having to ask yet knowing he should get it over with.

"I'm scared to ask, but what are the things in the back?"

"Your presents.  And before you complain we all thought we lost you and this is your punishment for being a suicidal dumbass." Armin said and Eren just groan and saw Levi look up from his lap.

"Presents?" He asked

"For his birthday.  It was March 30th.  I guess he forgot to tell you with what was happening.." Bertholt answered and Eren avoided looking at Levi.

"He'll probably make it up to him later tonight." Jean muttered, making Erens face go tomato red.

"Here's your first gift.  Mikasa asked me to give it to you for her.." Marco said, saving Eren from further embarrassment and he sent Marco a grateful look before taking the small box and looking at it for a moment before opening it and gasped, dropping it right after he saw what it was.

"What? What is it?" Connie asked and Eren collected himself before lifting the key on the leather chain.

"It was my moms, she left a chest for me but no one had the key.. Lev-"

"I'll do it!" Reiner shouted jumping up and scaring everyone as he grabbed the necklace and unclasped it, putting it on Eren before sitting again

Eren sent an unsure look to Levi who was glaring at Reiner, who didn't notice as he was too busy staring at Eren.

Again it was Marco who spoke up to calm the tense situation.

"Here's my gift." And handed an envelope to Eren.

He had gotten Eren a giftcard to his favorite tea shop for 150(it was expensive)  which seemed to interest Levi.

He got couple a couple more giftcards, one to bath and body works for 100 (he wasn't afraid to say he liked things that smelled good) from Krista, a 50 dollar card to Titans(it had a bunch of subshops,) and he paused at that one before pulling his phone out to thank them before moving on. 

Jean got him a "200 different sex positions" book, which made everyone laugh and Eren blush.  Levi only shrugged and grabbed the book, pretending to look through it with an impassive face.  Jean was laughing so hard he couldn't breath and ended up falling out of his chair when Eren grabbed for the book only for Levi to smack his hands away.  Eren could probably be compared to a tomato he was blushing so hard.  Armin came to his rescue by grabbing it and putting it back in the bag.

When he opened his card and saw a 200 dollar gift card to the local sex and lingerie shop. 

Sasha and Connie got him a pair of gym shorts and a shirt as well as running sneakers (he needed new ones) and Bertholt also got him work out clothes.

Reiner got him a jersey that looked like the one he wore on the football team, his last name and number on the back.

"Now people will know who your cheering for when you come to games." He said excitedly, and Eren fought to smile when he put the jersey away and thanked him for the thoughtful gift.  Armin was the last one.

"I know when you moved closer to the city you had to leave a lot of things behind, well I found out who lives in the house now and asked them if I could take the old stuff from the attic.  Nothing was ruined or sold thankfully, but I got everything.  I also put together a photo album with all the old photos with newer more recent photos added in." Armin explained, handing Eren the biggest bag.

Eren was crying by the time Armin finished and was speechless.

"But how- where-"

"I have my ways." He said smiling and already standing up to come hug Eren.   The teal eyed boy ended up pulling him down into his lap to hug him tighter.

"Have I ever told you just how much I fucking love you?  This is the best gift anyone has ever gotten me.  I don't know how to thank you."

"Mikasa helped, it's where we found your mothers chest." Armin added, pulling away and going back to his seat.

Once the crying had stopped, Eren wiped his eyes and smiled at everyone. 

"Ok, i'm good now." He said straightening out his clothes and sitting up a little more.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but I didn't know what Levi wanted so I ordered you and him plate of spaghetti to share and got Levi a water."  Armin said and Eren looked at the raven who was watching him.  

"Doesn't bother me." He said, standing and starting to gather all of Erens presents, "i'm going to bring this to the car, i'll be right back." Then before Eren could do or say anything he leaned down and kissed Erens head, then walking out.

Eren flushed (he was doing that a lot) and looked at everyone, noticing Reiner looked pissed and everyone else was smiling at him before Jean surprised him,

"You two compliment each other well.  I'm happy you found someone willing to deal with your dumb ass."

"I appreciate that Horseface" Eren said as Levi came back in and sat down, grabbing his water and taking a sip.

"So Levi, what do you do?" Bertholt asked.

"I run a business, a lot of people are surprised to know I'm a fashion designer."

"Really? How long?" Marco asked

"At least 10 years." 

"If you're a fashion designer why are you dressed so casually?" Reiner asked, and then Eren felt a hand on his knee but thought it was Levi so he ignored it.

"Just because i'm a designer doesn't mean I dress up everyday.  I enjoy simple everyday wear like everyone else." Levi responded smoothly grabbing his cup again and taking a sip.  Eren frowned and felt the hand move higher.  Eren looked down and saw it was Reiners hand and he quickly pushed it off and tried to join in on Levi's conversation when he felt the hand rest higher on his thigh.

"Armin will you help me use the bathroom please?" Eren suddenly said.  Armin was giving Eren a calculating look and was about to answer when Reiner spoke up.

"I can help you, i'm stronger then Armin."

"No, I'd feel more comfortable with Armin."

"You sure? We all ha-"

"He said no, so shut up and drop it." Levi snapped, effectively shutting him up.  Eren gave the blanket on his lap to Levi to hold before Armin came over to the wheelchair and brought Eren to the bathroom.

"You ok Eren? You look panicked and I know you better then anyone else." Armin said once they were in the bathroom and alone.

"I had to get away.. Reiner was grabbing my leg and I got uncomfortable.. I just need a minute."

"Should I tell Levi?" Armin asked

"No, I can handle this.. I think." Eren said, taking a couple deep breaths and looking up at Armin.

"Actually.. can you ask Levi to switch seats with me because Reiner's getting touchy?  Its easier for you to whisper than it is for me to."

"Of course Eren.  Now lets go back out there.  Will you be ok? You don't think..."

"I don't know.  We can talk more later.  I don't want anyone to come looking for us.  We'll find a way to talk about this more later."

Armin nodded and pushed Eren back to the table, finding that the food arrived.

Armin stopped Eren behind Levi and lightly tapped his shoulder before leaning forward and putting a hand over his mouth so no one could read his lips.

Levi listened and nodded before standing and moving his chair so he was next to Reiner, and Armin brought Eren next to Levi before sitting down again.

Reiner looked confused and hurt before Eren spoke up. 

"Sorry Reiner.  I wanted to be able to talk to Armin without having to lean over Levi to do so." Was all he said before grabbing his fork to start eating.

For a while Eren, Levi and Armin engaged in small talk.  Slowly everyone joined into one conversation when Jean, slightly buzzed, randomly said,  "you two should kiss."

Eren had been taking a sip of his water when Jean said that and he swallowed his water wrong making him go into a coughing fit.

Once he recovered he looked at Levi unsurely,  and Levi was looking back.

It was awkwardly quiet before Eren turned his head and put spaghetti in his mouth and everyone else went back to their conversations after laughing a little at Erens shyness.  Levi chuckled a little before also taking a bite of spaghetti.

They had each grabbed one end of a noodle without realizing it and they both turned their heads and before Eren could grasp what was happening their lips connected and Eren froze.

After a moment Levi began kissing him and Eren shut his eyes and responded to the kiss, moving his lips against the ravens before a hand reached up to grab the back of the others neck.  Levi's hands went to Erens waist and then Eren tangled his hands in the others hair.

Eventually they had to pull away to breath, and they just looked at each other breathing heavily before Jean broke their little bubble.

"That was one hell of a kiss." "That was such a cliche movie moment." Marco said.

"Damn." Armin added.

Eren cleared his throat and pulled away from Levi, grabbing his cup to take a sip of water.

Everyone went back to their conversations and Eren, Armin, and Levi went back to their small talk.

Eren felt a foot start rubbing his calf and he did his best to ignore it.  That crushing anxiety he thought he'd never have to deal with again rose in his chest and he subconsciously grabbed Armins hand to ground him.  Armin said nothing, as he knew what was happening.

When Eren thought he had it under control he heard someone call his name.

Everyone turned to see who it was and as the face became clear Erens head began to spin.

As he watched the man approach Eren saw flashes of a bright light and showed figure.  The flashes came and went and it suddenly got very hard to breath.

He thought he faintly heard voices when he felt someone grab his hand tightly.

He focused on that and slowly his vision came into focus and he saw Armin.

"Eren? Can you hear me?" Armin asked.  Around his hyperventilating Eren nodded.

"Remember to breath.  In, out, in, out." He said, starting to breath the way Eren should and he started to calm down.

"Are you with me?" Armin asked. 

"I-im here, y-yes." He stuttered, still holding Armins hand.

"Drink some water and then we can leave, ok?  Focus on your breathing." He said, holding a glass out to him.

He grabbed it with a shaky hand and drank it in small sips before handing it back to Armin.

He put the glass down and then reached up to wipe Erens eyes. After that Eren took a moment to look around and saw everyone staring at him.

Armin took out his share of the bill and put it on the table for the meal.

Eren stayed quiet as he shifted their hands so their fingers were intertwined and resting on his shoulder before bringing them outside.

"Wheres L-Levi?"  Eren asked and Armin looked around.

"I don't know.  I figured he'd be out here.." Armin said.

Eren looked up when he saw movement in the corner of his eye and saw Petra and Eld in the front before Levi came back.

"Sorry about that." He said walking up to Eren and kneeling in front of him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking over the green eyed man for any obvious injuries.

"I'll be fine... can Armin come with us?" He asked, and Levi hesitated, looking up at Armin then back to Eren.

"I don't know Eren."

"You can trust him." Eren said, staring straight into steel grey eyes, and Levi knew he meant more than in general.

"If he's ok with it." 

"As long as I won't be a bother." Armin said, and Levi nodded, heading to his jeep.  "Do you have a car?" Levi asked before slowly and carefully lifting Eren into the jeep.  

"No, I tagged along with Jean and Marco. Eren i'm going to let go of you for a minute.  But i'm not going anywhere.  Alright?"  And he waited for a nod before he let go of Erens hand and shut the door before getting in as Levi put the wheelchair in the trunk.

Within 5 minutes they were on their way to Levi's house.

Eventually Levi broke the silence when Erens found Armin's again.

"You guys seem close."

"It's nothing against you Levi.  I've just been with Eren though a lot of shitty things and he knows me, i'm familiar to him and I know how to handle his episodes better then everyone. It's like a security blanket to him."  Armin explained, watching Levi.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

Armin sent a glance to Eren before answering.

"Our mothers were high school best friends and apparently we met in the hospital when I was a day old.  So practically our whole lives." Armin answered, squeezing Erens hand in reassurance.

"That must be nice.  To have someone you trust so completely." 

"It is.  You don't have to worry about wearing a mask in front of them and you can confide in them and know they won't tell anyone what secrets you tell them.  Its also hard to bullshit them and thats nice to have.  I honestly would not be here today if it weren't for Armin."  Eren surprised everyone by speaking up.

"Have you guys never tried being together?" Levi then asked them, this time genuinely curious.

"We did but we realized we just don't have feelings like that with each other.   But a lot of other partners for either of us didn't like how close and touchy we can be with each other.  In that strange way we're a package deal, I guess."  Armin said, getting a thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't mind it then.  As long as there aren't romantic feelings involved you do whatever you want." Levi said, pulling into his driveway and opening the gate, driving through.

"Well if we're being honest here I guess I can say I know you guys aren't really together.  I won't push for details yet but i'm throwing that out there." Armin said, turning to watch out the window.

"I knew that you knew as soon as I said it out loud in the dorm." Eren added, turning to glance at Armin with a little playful smile on his face.

"Piggy back ride? It's easier then dealing with the wheelchair." 

"Anything for you Eren." Armin said, looking over at Levi and unable to keep from smiling. 

"Looks can be deceiving." Is all he said after Levi parked the car in front of the house and got out, grabbing the wheelchair and presents to bring inside.

He looked over and saw Armin easily carrying Eren into the house.

Eren directed Armin to his room and sat on his bed, smiling when Armin moved to lay next to him.

Levi came in soon after and dropped the presents to the ground and walked over, carrying new gauze.

"I have to change the gauze then you can do whatever you want." Was all he said as he knelt in front of Eren and took the medical sock off and unwrapping the gauze, freezing when it was unwrapped.

He grabbed the other foot and did the same thing, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Levi? What is it?" Eren asked, anxiously biting his lip as he waited for the answer.

"Your feet are completely healed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter i've ever written for something.
> 
> But the foreshadowing in this is unreal, and i'm moving along with the plot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **for anyone who has read to this point in time**
> 
> Im just letting you guys know i went back and edited some things. A lot of it was little details but the major changes are in chapter 1 when Eren finds Petra and Eld in the allyway and then when Eren and Levi met in chapter 2. I think I also added details to Erens nightmare scene and changed other details around that area in chapter 6. Other than that everything is the same.

"So you don't know how this big of an injury healed in 3 days?" Levi asked from his place by the door where his arms were crossed.

"I have no idea.  I swear.  I've never broken any bones or anything of that sort so it was never tested I guess."  Eren answered, looking at Hanji as they continued to run around him taking notes and samples of stuff.

"I have never seen anything like this.. oh the possibilities!  We have to test this more-"

"You are not cutting him up to dissect shitty glasses." The raven quickly interrupted.

Hanji gave a pout to Levi before turning to Eren.

"Is there anything you can tell us about how this is?" They asked, looking directly at Eren.

"I don't but I feel like it has something to do with this code on my arm." He added, rolling his sleeve up to show everyone. 

"I remember that." Armin said, speaking up for the first time since they found Hanji.

"What?" Eren asked turning to Armin.

"You, Mikasa, and your dad went on a vacation after your mom was killed.  You were gone all of that summer and when you came back you had that and weren't depressed anymore... you don't remember?" Armin asked, watching Eren.

"No.. You never just said 'is this what she would want?' To me?" He asked, the frown on his face deepening.

"No.  Grandpa told me to give you space and not to mention what happened so I didn't.." he said, sitting straighter.

"But I remember..." Eren started,  not finishing what he started to say.  

"This is all just a fucking mess and my dad seems to be in the center of it.."  he mumbled before looking at Levi. 

"Has anyone found anything?" He asked.

"I asked some people to do a background check on your dad and from what I heard there is nothing before your parents wedding.  Everything you told us you knew about Grisha Jaeger pre-marriage couldn't be found." Levi said, looking thoughtful.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Wait what about that guy from the restaurant?" Armin said, looking up with a little energy that only meant he had an idea.

"What about him?" Levi asked

"He triggered something in Eren.  He's connected.  In order for Eren to get the way he did was if his subconscious connected the triggering thing to his moms death.   But I don't see how that guy is connected to that event so we're missing something." He explained, glancing at everyone.

"I don't want Eren to hu-" Levi began

"I don't either but its the only was I see us getting something.  Unless he's telling you things?"

"We don't know what to ask so he's just in a cell." Levi offered.

"I'll do it." Eren said, getting off the bed.

"Lead the way." Armin said

Levi sighed and began leading everyone through the house and through the basement  until they got to a set of interrogation rooms.

Levi took a pair of keys out and unlocked the door, showing a viewing room and then the actual interrogation room. 

The man was on the opposite side and was looking around. 

Eren took a deep breath before looking at him and letting out a breath when nothing happened.

The man had a natural tan, military styled black hair that was growing out and the way he sat said he had some sort of military background.

"I'm only going to talk to Eren. I heard you come in." He said, looking straight at the glass with an impassive face.

"You don't have to Eren. You can say no." Hanji said quietly next to him.

"I'll be fine." He said, going to the door and into the room. He took a seat and looked right at him. 

"How do you know me?" He asked, sitting a little straighter as he waited for him to speak.

"You mean you don't remember? Damn, they're good." He said, sitting back a little and sighing before looking at Eren and taking in his appearance. 

"I figured they would have wiped your memory but you're a stubborn son of a bitch if i've ever seen one. You were 13 the last time we saw each other." 

Erens confused expression must have been enough encouragement for him to keep talking.

"I'm Lieutenant Jackson. I was stationed as security at 'Williams Center of Disease Research'. I didn't know why military was required but I figured it was valuable research so I didn't question it and did my job. I was tasked with guarding your room and I assumed you were a patient. I had to help hold you down for what I was told was your medicine shot but I don't think thats what it was. After a month or two of the shots you became increasingly agitated and violent."

"Why are you telling me all this?" 

"Kid, i'm a retired soldier and I have a family. I only ever did what I was told and I can't handle torture so i'm not resisting. Now let me finish.

"At one point you attacked a nurse and when I entered the room it was the most haunting and disturbing thing i've ever seen. You had her on the bed, biting into her neck for whatever fucking reason. But you spit out the skin you bit off. I pulled my gun out and shot you straight in the heard but it was like you didn't feel it. You kept gnawing on the black haired nurse with a red scarf, before the doctors came and sedated you, after a tough struggle. I was told to never repeat what I saw and got re stationed elsewhere. Thats all I know. I saw you in Doks and wanted to know how the treatments or whatever went."

Eren sat in silence for a long while. He had no idea what to think. Or what any of that meant. He has absolutely no idea how to react. 

"Thank you for telling me this. We won't keep you from your family any longer." He said, getting up and leaving the room.

Instead of talking to everyone he walked past them and went to his room, shutting the door and locking it, falling back onto his bed.

What did any of that mean? Why was he in a lab? Why had he been so violent? Why couldn't he remember? 

This was all a big, huge mess of questions that once answered only raises more questions.

Eren groaned and rolled over to hide in his bed, not wanting to deal with this shit.

It was a while later when Eren found himself looking at the photo album Armin got him. He looked at the most recent photos first, laughing a little at some of the photos Armin had put in the album, the memories making his mood better.

Then he got to the older photos and his mood started to sour again.

He was looking at one from before he was born of his father and some colleagues standing in front of a sign, and the sign caught his attention. 

"Williams Center of Disease Research... what was dad doing there?" He mumbled, looking up when he heard someone come in. 

"Brat, its dinner time. We also have dinner with your dad tomorrow." He remimded Eren and he couldn't help but sigh as he put the book down and went downstairs.

He was not looking forward to tomorrow at all.

~~

Eren couldn't help but grab Levi's hand as he saw Mikasa and his dad.

"We'll be fine." The raven said to Eren, thankfully not pulling his hand away. 

"Hey dad, Mikasa." Eren said, clearning his throat a little.

"Levi this is my dad, Dr. Grisha Jaeger and my sister, Mikasa. Dad, Mikasa, this is Levi, my boyfriend." He said, biting his lip.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both." Levi said, then pulling Erens chair out for him before sitting down himself.

Eren was momentarily surprised before he sat down.

"So, Levi. What do you do for a living?" Grisha said, and Eren sighed, of course he went right for the questions.

"I'm a fashion designer. Have been for about 15 years." Levi answered easily.

Eren and Mikasa stayed quiet, watching in a tense silence.

Grisha gave Levi a calculating look, "doesn't look like it."

"Dad!" Eren said, shocked at how rude his father was being.

"It's alright Eren." Was all Levi said.

-X-

Levi was on guard as soon as he saw Erens father. He didn't trust the man.

Levi has dealt with multiple scum and thugs in the 'underground' and he knew how trustworthy a person was. Some said Levi was just lucky with catching bad guys, some said he had good intuition. Levi just did his job and didn't overthink it too much.

The two kept staring each other down as Grisha questioned him.

"-My friend Hanji is a doctor and Erwin is-"

"Commander Erwin Smith?"

"Yes, why does that matter?"

"Eren, I don't want you seeing Levi anymore."

"What?! Just because he knows a policeman?" Eren asked, giving his dad an irritated look. 

Grisha ignored them both and proceeded to stand, walk around the table and grab Erens arm, pulling him to stand.

"I said I don't want you seeing him anymore." He said again, starting to head to the door while dragging a struggling Eren behind him.

Levi immediately stood and pulled Eren back, pushing the other behind him and taking a protective stance in front of him.

"You don't get to decide this kind of thing for him, Doc." He said, glaring at the man.

After a moment Grisha turned to face Levi and a smirk crossed his face.

"You sure about that? Eren, Sina." He said, looking right at Eren.

Levi turned and saw Erens eyes had become unfocused and hazy. 

"Eren..?" He called, unsure about what was happening, but he was getting worried about the green eyed brat.

He quickly double tapped his watch, feeling like he was going to need help.

"Eren, come here." Grisha said, and Eren shocked Levi by walking over to the man.

Thankfully, they had reserved a separate party room for this meeting, so there was no one to see this.

"Eren? What are you doing?" Levi asked, noting that Mikasa had stood and moved to be behind Grisha.

In the corner of his eye he saw Petra and Gunther enter the room but stay quiet and hidden.

"Subject H400P6E3, I issue a code Rose: kill Levi Ackerman." Grisha said, and Levi watched as Eren turned to face him, but it wasn't the Eren he knew. This, thing that looked like the green eyed brat had murder in his eyes and looked at Levi as if he didn't know him. 

He started to walk toward Levi which prompted Petra and Eld to get ready to fight.

"Stay back!" Levi shouted at them, backing away from Eren.

"But cap-"

"I said stand back. Don't intervene." He snapped, dodging as Eren went to punch him.

As Levi kept dodging, he tried talking to Eren, tried to get through to him.

"Eren, this isn't you. Snap out of it!" 

No matter what he said, Eren wouldn't stop.

"Quit playing." Grisha said and then Erens face became more wild, and He moved too fast for Levi to even see him as he was tackled to the ground. Erens hands moved to Levis neck, but he managed to flip their positions and the first thing Levi thought to do was lean forward and kiss him.

At first Eren fought it, trying to push Levi off.

Levi would 't give up though. He grabbed the others arms and pinned them down, pulling away and looking down at the other.

It looked as if he was having an inner battle, his eyes continuously flicked to the bright lively green Levi has come to love and a dark green with no emotion.

"Come on brat, fight it! I know you can."

Eventually, the dark green won and he started to struggle against the other. Levi didn't know what to do, he didn't want to kill Eren. He couldn't do that, wouldn't do it.

"Eren, its Levi. Please, snap out of this.." he said, watching as he still thrashed and fought Levis strong grip on his wrists.

Levi was stalling, he knew that. He didn't want to believe that Eren was lost, but the longer he waited for the bright green to return the more he lost hope that the Eren he had started falling for would break whatever this was.

He took a breath and let his head fall forward, slowly loosening his hold on the others wrists.

When his wrists were free Eren flipped them and wrapped his hands around his throat.

It became hard for Levi to breath, but he didn't fight Eren. Even as he was gasping for air he kept his eyes locked onto Erens.

He saw black start filling his vision before suddenly the hands on his throat left. 

Levi turned sideways and coughed a little as his breathing went back to normal.

"Levi?" A small voice said, and he looked up to see Eren looking at his hands and then Levi. The sense of relief he felt was almost too much. Eren was back.

"Hey brat." He said, his voice hoarse. He slowly stood up and stepped closer to Eren only for him to tuck his hands under his arms and move away.

"Don't.. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have." Eren said, avoiding looking at Levi.

"You won't." 

"I almost killed you!"

"But you didn't" the raven pointed out.

Eren was quiet and Levi stepped closer, pulling Eren to his chest.

"You weren't in control. Whatever that was, we will fix it. Together." 

Eren then slowly wrapped his arms around the ravens waist, burying his face in Levis shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Lets just go home." Levi said, pulling away and looking at his brat.

Eren looked around and saw his dad and sister bailed. If he even wanted to call them those names anymore.

"Ok." Was all he said, and they left the room, Eren clinging to Levis arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more or less a filler.
> 
> But i'm a lazy person and just wanted to get moving lmao. There is some important stuff in the beginning though.
> 
> I'm also finally on break! I can update more. It will be at least once a day, I promise

After the restaurant incident things were calm and semi normal for a while.

Armin was over at Levis more and helped as best he could. He had also apparently been dating Erwin and they officially became boyfriends after 2 months of dating. 

Eren had had trouble sleeping and he unintentionally moved into Levis room, where he wouldn't have his night terrors as often.

Hanji was working to figure out what that 'kill mode' thing was and explain it, but nothing came of it. They tied Eren down and said the code word Grisha used but Eren didn't respond to that and they deduced that it was only something Grisha could activate. Despite Levi's protests, Hanji and Eren began testing how far his healing abilities went. Hanji would give him a deep cut, stitch it and they would wait around and check every 10 minutes the progress that was made. This also happened with a sprained wrist, broken arm (Levi made Hanji clean the entire house when he found out about that. Its a pretty damn big house too.) and fractured ankle (Hanji had to clean the garage and everyones cars for that. They said the punishments were worth it for the results they got of this testing.)

Hanji also analyzed his blood and bone marrow, finding a drug called serum mixed with the blood but in a way that wasn't temporary. The drug lived in his body and multiplied like the rest of cells, but it didn't harm him or hinder his bodies functions. If anything, it helped and enhanced them, which stumped everyone. It wasn't like other peoples reactions to the substance.

Serum was the new street drug that was going around. The way it worked was this: you would inject it in your arm or neck so it went right to your bloodstream. After 10 minutes, the high would come which consisted of hallucinations, bursts of immense strength, cannibalistic urges (most were satisfied with drinking their own blood) inability to communicate and unexplained aggression. If too much is injected, the back of the neck with start feeling itchy and since your mind is out of it you would scratch and scratch until you broke skin, but it would only get worse until the person has scratched hard enough and removed enough muscle that they hit their spine and kill themselves by pulling a little spine out with the back and forth motion of itching. If they didn't bleed out first.

It was a brutal, addicting drug. If it was used once you were already basically dead. And even death didn't stop it. After death the persons body will get immensely hot and that heat would melt your soft tissue until all that was left were the bones. 

Because of that police haven't been able to study the drug to understand it. The druggies, nicknamed 'Abnormals' were so hard to handle that they managed to escape any attempt police made to catch them, alone or a group of officers against one. 

The police and doctors couldn't do anything if they couldn't question someone who had the drug or someone who died because of the drug.

The bastards in control of its distribution were like cockroaches, obviously there but unable to be easily found.

Recently, reports of serum junkie assaults had increased in the city and it was starting a panic, but so far the TCPD have been able to keep things from getting too bad.

Eren had also told Levi's tech team about Williams Disease Center and how his father worked there at one point. When looked into, it was found out that a fire broke out and it's been abandoned ever since. The plan was to go look at the building when things were figured out more. 

Eren also ended up dropping college and his job, so no one Grisha worked for could get to him as easily. Grisha and Mikasa had basically fallen off the face of the planet, Grisha 'retired' at the hospital and no one has heard of him since.

Levi and Erens relationship was still undefined. They didn't necessarily have to fake a relationship anymore as Eren and Armin wanted to keep their friends out of the mess and Grisha was gone. They acted like a couple in multiple ways, holding hands, subtle touches during the day, cuddling in bed and during movies and constant kisses. Everyone was getting frustrated at the fact that neither of them would confess their feelings leaving them in an in between stage of not boyfriends and boyfriends. All attempts their friends made to try and help it get along backfired in one way or another.

Hanji had set up a date for them and served seafood (they wanted it to have a fancy vibe) only to find out Eren was allergic to shellfish, and the date ended up in Hanjis med room.

Armin tried to send them to a library to do research alone, only for the two to return where Eren explained that Levi ended up getting them kicked out after yelling at a librarian about how dusty the shelves were and how they were lazy to let it get that bad. 

Eventually though Levi took Eren on a proper date which he asked him to himself without being pushed and they came back saying that they were officially dating.

After that Petra cornered Eren and expressed how much she despised him (he guessed it was because she was jealous of him and Levi) and that if he ever hurt Levi she would personally kill him. She also didn't trust him after what happened at at the restaurant, which he couldn't blame her for.

After they announced that they were official Armin and Hanji would not so subtly try to figure out if they were active at night but that was all pointless since they brushed the questions off and it was quiet when they listened by their bedroom door.

About 5 months after the incident and into their relationship, Levi had taken Eren for a dinner to get away from prying eyes and ears and just be alone with Eren, which was getting hard to do these days.

Levi and Eren were walking along the beach barefoot and watching the sun set over the ocean, making it glow beautifully. They had wanted to get away from everyone and be alone.

Levi stopped them after some walking and moved in front of Eren.

"Levi?" Eren asked, unsure what exactly was happening.

"Eren, uh, you know i'm shit at feelings and not many can deal with that about me. It turns them away from wanting to be with me. We met through unusual circumstances but I don't regret it, and I don't regret letting you in. I also realize that we haven't been together that long but I don't want to be with anyone else. I thought i'd be alone the rest of my life but you changed that." Levi said, taking a deep breath.

Eren stood still and let Levi speak, but then gasped as he saw Levi get down on one knee in front of him and pull out a little black box, then opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Eren Jaeger, will you marry me?"

Eren couldn't help himself from tackling Levi and kissing him passionately. Levi was surprised before he kissed back, pulling away.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Levi asked through his smile. 

"What do you think?" Eren said as he let the raven place the ring on his finger, both standing up and hugging each other, before they started going back to Levis car. 

 

As they were driving Eren started being a little shit and made it hard for Levi to focus on driving.

Erens hand had found its way to Levi's thigh but he thought nothing of that and ignored it.

The hand however moved higher and higher until The green eyed man grabbed Levi through his pants, causing the raven to slam on the break in surprise and cause the person to honk at him.

Levi glanced at Eren and saw he was smirking behind his hand but had innocence in his eyes.

"Fucking brat." He muttered before driving again.

The hand stayed where it was and slowly began rubbing, which made Levi hard irritatingly fast.

His grip on the wheel had gotten so tight his knuckles were white. 

Eventually Eren retracted his hand and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

It was silent when they finally made it to the house.

Levi haphazardly parked his car in front of the house before shutting it off and getting out, grabbing Eren from his side, pulling him to the house.

They didn't stop as Levi went straight to their shared room, shoving Eren into the wall and bringing him into a heated kiss.

As their tongues tangled together, Eren began unbuttoning Levi's dress shirt, shoving it off and jumping up to wrap his legs around Levi's waist, pulling away and kissing down the pale jaw and neck as Levi brought them to the bed, both kicking their shoes off before moving to the center.

Levi's head caught up to him and he cleared his throat, trying to focus on what he wanted to say, but the mop of messy brown hair was making that difficult to do.

"Eren, wait a minute." He finally said and Eren slowly pulled away to look at the raven with doubt and uncertainty in his green eyes.

"What? Do you not want to do-"

"Thats not it! I want to do this, god do I want to. But you said you wanted to wait until you were married.. I just have to make sure you aren't doing this because you feel you have to." He said, glancing at Eren, who looked thoughtful.

"I know what I said, but I want to do this with you. I'm more sure about this then I have been about anything. I want to be with you. All of you. And the fact that you stopped to make sure I wanted this makes me even more sure of this." He said, moving a hand to the back of his head to pull the other man closer to him,

"Now shut up and make love to me." Was all he said before kissing Levi again, this time a little slower than before.

That was all Levi needed to hear. As they made out he began grinding down onto Eren making the younger moan a bit in surprise at the sudden friction.

Levi pulled away momentarily to pull Erens shirt off before he began to move this lips down the others exposed chest, mapping everything out.

The fact that this beautiful man was his, that no one has ever seen Eren this way and never will made Levi immensely happy. He didn't need anyone seeing what was his in such a way, it was only for his eyes.

Eren was wiggling a little under Levi's lips, but Levi didn't mind it.

Finally, he made it to Erens jeans and he looked up at Eren as he undid the belt buckle and then his jeans, pulling them off, leaving him in only his underwear.

When Levi looked back from tossing the jeans aside he noticed Eren was wearing a pair of white lace panties, which didn't do much to hide his apparent boner at the moment.

Levi hadn't realized he was staring until Eren flushed and began to talk unsurely. 

"I didn't have any clean boxers.. if you d-don't like them I won't wear them anymore.."

"What? No thats not why I was staring. You look beautiful in them." He said moving back to Erens lips to softly kissing them.

"You wear whatever the fuck you want. You could be in a paper bag and i'd still think you are the sexiest man on the planet."

Eren blushed harder at that and brought their lips back together, flipping them over so he was on top.

Eren blushed a deeper shade of red and stumbled over his next words.

"I-I want to try something." Was all he said before moving to where he was level with Levis still clothed erection.

Levi watched as Eren undid his jeans and pulled them off, then slowly and hesitantly doing the same with Levis boxers.

Levi let out a little moan once his dick was free but didn't move. He had an idea of what it was Eren wanted to do.

After staring a second Levi spoke.

"It's ok. You can do it." 

Eren looked back at Levi before back at his erection, taking a breath and grabbing it, giving a couple experimental tugs which had the raven moan again.

Eren then leaned forward and slowly took the head past his lips, and Levi groaned a little when he felt the brush of teeth.

"Mind your teeth. You're doing great so far Eren." Levi encouraged, watching as Eren moved to keep his teeth from grazing Levis member.

His tongue then began to play with the slit before taking more in and beginning to suck, also bobbing his head.

It took every ounce of Levis willpower to not thrust his hips deeper into the others mouth. It was his first time doing this and he didn't need to choke him.

As Eren began bobbing his head in better rhythm Levi couldn't help but let out little gasps and moans, which seemed to give Eren more confidence as he started bobbing his head further down the ravens length.

At some point Levis hand had made it to Erens hair and he would pull once in a while at a particularly harsh suck.

The hair pulling made Eren moan around Levi and sent a jolt up his spine. He could feel himself starting to get to his peek.

"Eren- ngh, stop.. don't want to cum- ahh, yet." He managed to get out, pulling Eren off of him and meeting the green gaze. Levi had to take a moment to compose himself.

Erens hair was messed more than usual and his cheeks were red, accompanied by his labored breathing.

"Fuck, Eren lay on your back." Levi said, and Eren quickly did as told, also slipping out of his panties. Levi sat up and moved to his nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom (he recently bought some.. just incase.) 

Eren watched as Levi grabbed the items and move in between the youngers legs, moving them to be around his hips.

"This might feel weird but try to relax ok?" Levi said after lubing his hands. Eren nodded and the raven moved to trace the others rim before slowly inserting a finger and stopping, watching Eren.

Eren tensed a little but then relaxed, nodding to Levi as he began thrusting his fingers, eventually adding a second then a third, spreading his fingers a little.

Once Eren was moaning and pushing against the ravens fingers he deemed him as ready as he was going to get and removed his fingers, reaching for the condom.

"No."

"What?"

"No condom.. if you're ok with it.." Eren asked, his voice getting small with uncertainty. 

"Why?" Levi asked, still holding the condom 

"I meant it when I said I want to be with all of you.. I want to feel you. It's not like I can get pregnant and as long as we're both clean we should be fine right?" Eren said. Levi thought it over for a moment, but then put the condom back on the nightstand before lifting Erens legs to encourage him to wrap them around his waist, which he did.

"Ready?" Levi asked, leaning forward to kiss the man under him sweetly.

Eren nodded and the raven slowly pushed himself into the other, keeping it slow so he didn't hurt him.

He was half way in when Erens hands grabbed at Levis shoulders, 

"Wait.. give me a moment." The green eyed man said, and Levi looked at his face to see Eren was wincing a little, trying to breath.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, i'm just not used to the feeling. You can go."

Levi leaned forward and started mouthing at Erens neck before he was all the way in the other. 

After a moment Eren told Levi he could move and he did, keeping it slow until he started hearing the other making small moans and felt Erens nails digging into his shoulders a little. 

Levi slowly started thrusting faster, letting out his own moans.

"Yes! Right there, harder." Eren spoke up, followed with a lewd moan.

Levi complied and started thrusting harder into Erens prostate, his head falling forward where Levi sucked more across his chest, making the other run his nails down the ravens back, which only encouraged said man to move a little faster and harder.

"Nngh, L-Levi I- i can't" Eren tried, but Levi shut him up with a kiss. He felt his own climax approaching, and by what he could tell so was Eren.

Levi pulled back to moan out an "Eren!" When he squeezed Levi in all the right ways. 

Before his climax hit, he heard Eren yell out his name with a moan and that was all it took to send the raven over. 

He lost his rhythm as he released into Eren, who tightened around him as he reached his own peak, coating their chests with white ribbons. 

Once both had come down from their high, Levi carefully pulled out and fell next to Eren, both breathing heavily.

Once they caught their breaths, Levi got to cleaning up. He wiped them both down of Erens bath and then ran them a bubble bath.

When Levi came out of the bathroom he saw Eren shakily stand, and he managed to catch the other before he fell.

"Eren you shouldn't try to walk right now." He said, lifting him into his arms to carry him into his bathroom. 

"Sorry.." he mumbled and Levi looked down to see that the brat was dozing a little.

"Don't apologize." He said, placing Eren in the tub before turning to go change the sheets.

"You aren't joining me?" Eren asked, looking at Levi. 

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes.. if you want to anyway." He said, looking down at the bubble bath. 

Levi walked over and carefully slid in behind Eren, wrapping his arms around the others waist to hold him to his chest.

After a moment of Levi using his hands to pour water over Erens skin he almost didn't hear when he spoke.

"Was I good?" 

"What?" Levi asked, looking down at Eren whos head was on his shoulder.

"Was I good? I mean, compared to past partners?" He asked, looking away from Levi when he raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Why are you asking this Eren?"

It was silent before Eren spoke.

"I just wanted to know if you enjoyed it.. i'm probably not as experienced as your past partners but I want to make sure you liked it."

"Don't compare yourself to that. That was the best sex i've ever had, and thats not because of how much experience you do or don't have. It was the best because it was with you and no one else. In the past it was just a simple fuck and nothing else. With you it was different. I made love to you, i didn't fuck you. Theres a difference. I love you, I never loved past partners. I don't want you to ever think you aren't good enough for me, you're the only one I want and will ever want. Do you understand?"

Eren was quiet before speaking. "I understand. And I love you, Levi." He said, smiling up at the raven before kissing him.

He then looked down at the ring still on his finger, which he's left out of the water.

"And you'll have me the rest of our lives." He said

"And you'll have me. Now lets finish getting cleaned so we can sleep." He said, making Eren laugh a little before they cleaned each other, both changed the sheets and crawled into them.

Levi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, pulling the blankets around them.

"Goodnight, Brat."

"Goodnight Levi" 

And for the first time in a very long time, Eren fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to i'll write oneshots of the dates or other things that were said but not written out. (Like hanjis blind date and their actual date) I wasn't sure how to fit them in and keep the flow I wanted so yeah, but if when I write them and find a way to make it flow the way I want they may be put in, So the order may change. Just be mindful that this area of the fic may be edited and changed a bit to fit them in. I can promise that they won't do with the plot so you won't have to go back and read them unless you want.
> 
> I hope that made sense.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I slept in and got a late start and yeah. But here's a longish chapter to make up for it.

Levi and Eren decided to elope and have an official ceremony after all the shit that was happening was figured out and over with.

Everyone was happy for them and it was a welcome distraction from what was happening.

But no matter how much everyone wanted it, they couldn't ignore the issues forever.

About 2 months after they got eloped they got back on track.

They chose to go look at Williams center after they couldn't possibly find anything else out.

They decided to keep it small, it was Eren, Levi, Hanji, Petra, Eld, Gunther, and Olou. 

The building was about an hour and a half from Trost, and it was relatively secluded, which put everyone on edge.

Gunther pulled the van in front of the building and parked it, and everyone got out and put their gear on.

"Stay by me Eren. We don't know what will happen." Levi said, and Eren nodded, grabbing onto Levi and trying not to act anxious.

"Why are you so fidgety?" Levi asked, turning to Eren.

"I'm just scared of what we'll find.. what i'll find in there if anything." 

"Well just remember, no matter what happens, we'll deal with it together." He said, kissing the teal eyed males forehead.

Once everyone was ready, they went in. There was obvious evidence of a fire, things burned and falling apart. 

They walked through the building cautiously, but it looked like any regular hospital building. 

After searching the first floor and finding nothing, they all met up in the lobby.

"Nothing was found captain." Eld said, and Levi looked around, trying to think of what to do next. 

"Do we go up or see if theres a basement?" Petra asked.

Eren looked around and felt a sense of déjà Vu, and before he realized what he was doing he began to walk foward, leading the way through the building as if he has hundreds of times before.

"Eren? Where are you going?" Levi called and he turned to look at the raven. 

"I... I don't know." Was all he said before he started walking again.

Levi just started to follow him and everyone else did the same.

Eren led the way to a supposedly basic supply closet.

"Why did you bring us to a supply closet?" Petra asked, and Eren didn't answer, only went into it.

He grabbed onto the shelf to the right and pulled it away from the wall, moving around it and to the bare wall, running his hands along it.

"Eren wha-" 

The raven was interrupted when Eren hit a certain part of the wall causing a scanner to come out and the mechanical arm moved lower. 

Eren rolled his sleeve up to show the series of numbers and letters on his elbow joint, which the scanner read.

"Welcome, subject H4O0P6E3" a female robotic voice said, the wall opening up to reveal a spiral staircase leading down,  a series of lights flickering on.

"What the fuck." Gunther voiced, but Eren didn't listen before he began walking down the staircase.

Levi didn't wait before following closely behind his husband, the rest following.

They eventually got to the bottom where there was a heavy iron door a few feet from the last stair.

Eren hesitated at the door and looked back when he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, one that gave him a little squeeze. 

"I'm right here." He said, turning to his team.

"Petra, Eld, go guard the top of the stairs.  Gunther, Olou, stay out here, Hanji with us." Levi instructed, everyone then nodded and went to do as told.

Eren slowly pushed the door open to reveal a large lab type room with an examination table in the center of the room, a circular MRI type thing around it and multiple straps attached to the table.

In the furthest corner of the room was a large half circled desk looking thing with multiple buttons and a screen against the wall. 

There was a shelf unit against the farthest wall with a lab area set up next to it.  The shelf was occupied with multiple chemicals and what looked like ingredients, Eren didn't look too close.

Against the wall to the left was another door, left open, showing what looked to be another lab.

On the wall to their right was another shelving unit that had a variety of medical tools on them, along with fluid bags used in hospitals.

After taking everything in, Eren grasped Levi's hand, taking a couple deep breaths.

"You recognize this place, Eren?" He asked, looking up at him after looking at the lab himself.

"No.. yes... maybe." He said quietly, walking over to the table. 

Hanji had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time. 

"Hanji, look around but don't touch anything.  We don't know what may have happened here and I don't want you getting hurt." 

"Yes captain." Was all they said before going to get a closer look at the shelf next to the lab set up.

Eren approached the examination table and saw small splatters of blood, all over it and noticed the straps had dark stains on them, as if they had broken the skin of whoever might have been restrained there.  
He then went over to the computer, pushing the chair away and glancing at the buttons before he pressed one, and the machine immediately boot up, a couple side screens popping up like hologram versions of extra monitors.

He turned back to the screen and slowly lifted a hand to hit on a file on the desktop, labeled with the letters and numbers on his arm.

It was a series of videos.

Levi had made his way over to him, and even Hanji's interest was redirected to the screen when Eren tapped the first video.

After a moment of loading, Grisha popped up, but he looked young. 

His light brown hair was tied back and he had thick circular glasses on his nose.  There was a lack of wrinkles and an energy that gave away that he was around 25 years old.

"Is this thing on? Alright, yes its working.  The date is June 20th, 2045, 6:23 pm.  Research for the Titan project has been very promising, and we're ready to create a new test subject that everyone has high hopes will be a success, especially after the last subjects failure to have the required results.  The problem had been found and hopefully, fixed."  He then hit a button and moved his face to the upper right corner of the screen and the rest of the screen was white.  Then, a small lab dish appeared on the screen and Grisha could be seen moving to a microscope once grabbing a vial and placing it next to the scope.

"I am now about to combine the artificial egg and sperm, being shown on the screen." He said, turning to the microscope.

The screen then showed what Eren assumed to be an egg into the lab dish, then use a needle to carefully insert the sperm into the egg.

Grisha then moved away and hit a button to make his face take the whole screen again.

"Now we play the waiting game and see if it'll start to split.  If it does, we will then move the zygote to an artificial womb to fully grow and develop."

The screen then went black and the next video started right after. 

"The date is August 10th, 5:00 am, 2045. Subject H4O0P6E3 has been growing amazingly well and has been moved to a growth cell where it will stay for the next 5 years until we can extract it and begin further experimentation." There were more little clips similar to that one spanning the next 3 years. 

Then a clip that was different from the others appeared. 

The camera was set on a tripod in front of a growth cell, filled with a clear liquid that wasn't water. 

"The date is March 30th, 3:25 am, 2048. Everyone in the lab agrees that it is finally time to take subject H4O0P6E3 out of the growth cell to start his education, as well as the serum experimentation." Grisha said, stepping away from the camera and walking to the cell, typing in a code that made the cell begin draining.

Once the cell was drained, the toddler in the cell started coughing and opened his eyes, Grisha opening the cell and wrapping a towel around him. 

"Hello, Eren, and welcome to your new life. Initiate program Stohess, code T4J5D6K8 -"Was all Grisha said before the video was stopped.

Eren slapped a button that paused it and found that he had begun to hyperventilate at one point.

"Ere-" Levi began, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder, but Eren just pushed it off and moved away from Where Levi and Hanji stood, watching him.

"I.. i'm not real..." Eren began muttering, his hands going to his hair before he felt himself hit a wall, which he fell against, curling in on himself. 

Was everything in his life a lie? All fabricated to get something from him? 

"Eren, calm down and breath."

Levi was trying to approach him, he was talking to him.

"No! Stay away from me!" Eren shouted, making Levi stop where he was, watching him carefully. 

"I-i'm not real.. i'm a monster.." he said, looking down to his own hands that had begun shaking.

"Stop saying bullshit like that. You're as real as me or Hanji." Levi said, slowly approaching the brunette and kneeling in front of him, taking his hands.

"We don't know the whole story-"

"You saw it! I was created in a damn lab and raised here! I don't even know what parts of my life are real, I can't-" 

"That means nothing. That won't change the person-"

"I'm not a person!"

"Then what are you?"

"I don't know.."

"You look like a human to me."

"But the videos.."

"Mean nothing. At least to me. You will always be my stubborn pain in the ass brat. Anyone who has a problem with who you are can deal with me. I still love you and always will." Levi said, moving a hand to cup the brunettes cheek.

Eren stayed quiet but did lean forward to hug Levi. 

"We will figure this out." Levi said, helping the brunette stand again.

"You alright?" Hanji asked, looking over Eren themself.

Eren pulled a flash drive into a port, dragging all the computer files to said flash drive.

Once all the files were transferred, he took the key off the chain and placed the flash drive on the chain, putting the key into a pocket before walking up to Levi.

"Brat wha-"

"I don't trust myself to keep this safe. Keep it hidden under your shirt until you can get it somewhere safe, open them when you're alone." He said, fastening the necklace and tucking it into Levi's shirt, stepping away after a moment. 

"I don't like the way you've suddenly started talking.." he said, looking up at Eren.

"I love you Levi." He said, leaning down and kissing him before pulling away, gunfire then sounding above them.

"We have to go." Eren said, grabbing Levi and Hanji and starting to lead them through a series of doors.

"My tea-"

"They're dead. I'm sorry but we can't let them get you. Especially with the information on that drive." 

"Eren what the fuck is happening?" Hanji spoke up, looking behind them and then back to Eren. 

"I'm not sure, but it's almost as if a switch was flipped in my head and I can just sense things, and I'm remembering things. We can dwell on it later." He explained, walking up to a hatch that Eren forced open, climbing out after Levi and Hanji.

He then ran up to a car and began to hotwire it, getting it started in a couple minutes.

"Everyone get in, hurry. Hanji can you drive?" He said, standing up but grabbing their arm and whispering something to them before walking around and opening the back door, watching in the corner as Levi got in and situated. 

He made eye contact with Hanji and nodded, shutting the door and moving to the passenger side, putting his hand against the window as he watched Levi figure out what was going on when the raven didn't see Eren in the back.

Levi then turned to his door and started getting ready to get out, but Hanji had already locked the door.

Eren watched Levi start to hit the window and pull at the handle, trying to get out of the van, and faintly heard him start yelling. Hanji then starting to drive back to Trost.

Once he couldn't see the van anymore he turned to face whoever came out after them.

-X-

As he climbed in and shut the door he heard a door shut and turned to make sure Eren was there,

But it was an empty seat. 

He then heard a click and he turned to the window going for the handle, even though he knew it wouldn't work. Eren had his hand and forehead on the window for a moment, looking at Levi before stepping away. 

"Eren! Shitty glasses open this god damn door, we aren't leaving him. Eren!" He yelled, hitting the window and trying again to open the door.

"I'm sorry Levi." Was all Hanji said as they drove away, leaving Eren behind.

Levi kept at it for a few more moments before he could no longer see Eren. 

"Turn around."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. We can't leave him there!" 

"He asked me to. "

"What?" Levi's head snapped to Hanji.

"He asked me to get you out safely, even if it meant him not making it."

"Why the fuck would you agree to that?" He demanded.

"You know how he is."

Levi just turned to look out the window, not willing to accept that Eren got left behind. Without him realizing it, tears began to fall from his eyes as he stared out the window at the passing desert. 

At some point Hanji pulled over and Levi quickly wiped at his eyes and turned to face Hanji. 

"Why the hell did you stop?" He asked, hating how vulnerable he sounded right then. 

"I realize now is the worst ever time to tell you this but I can't keep quiet about it anymore. Eren had a plan before we went in there, obviously it wasn't exactly how he planned it to go but he knew that he would get tracked there and they would come for him.. but he isn't alone."

"Just fucking say it shitty glasses. I'm not in the mood and you aren't helping." 

"Erens pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN 
> 
> but theres still more to come ohoho ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> There is rape in this chapter. (It's not super detailed but it's there) 
> 
> I'm also sorry for not posting yesterday, it was Easter and I was with my family so yeah.

When Eren woke up the first thing he saw was a bright light being shone in his eyes. 

The next thing he realized was he was chained and hanging from a ceiling. 

"Ah, you're awake." He heard an all too familiar voice say, and then he moved into his eyesight. 

"Grisha." He grit out, narrowing his eyes at the man. 

"Now is that any way to greet your father?"

"You aren't my father."

"Well I created you, so in a way I am your father, right?" He asked, more to himself then anyone else. 

Eren didn't satisfy him with an answer.

"You, young man, have cause a ton of trouble for us.  You're too valuable to just run nilly willy the way you have been." He went on, pulling a cart closer to him.  He then walked around to be behind Eren and he could feel him making an incision at the base of his skull, then pulling the skin back and pressing some sort of pressure point.

Eren let out a grunt of pain, but tried not to satisfy Grisha with noises. 

Next thing he knew he couldn't move any part of his body.  He went completely limp.

"There, now you shouldn't give us too much trouble." He mumbled, moving back around to Eren's front.

He took a syringe out and drew some of Erens blood, taking it and leaving whatever cell he was being kept in. 

At some point Mikasa came in and went behind him, doing something that made him able to move again. 

"Mikasa, is that you? Why are you here?" He asked hesitantly, but then she turned to him and he realized just how she played into this entire mess. 

"I am bot M1KA5A, tasked with making sure subject H4O0P6E3 is properly cared for and looked after.  I was sent here to feed and hydrate subject H4O0P6E3." The choppy female voice said, putting a fork up to Erens mouth.  He would have fought it, but he couldn't afford to not eat, so he opened his mouth.  

Now he knew Grisha was just fucking with him.  It was his 'mothers' tuna casserole, his favorite meal growing up.  He had to take a deep breath to keep his anger from getting the best of him, and he continued to open his mouth when the bot placed the fork to his mouth. 

Once the plate was empty a water bottle was placed against his lips, and he drank the whole thing.

After that the bot walked out of the room and back to where ever the hell it was needed. 

One of the things he hated most was that it made sense.  He just didn't notice or know to find the signs.

Mikasa would never eat much of anything their 'mom' made.  She always avoided being near water, and she and dad would sometimes leave for a day or two and she would suddenly be taller and be more grown then before.  It also explained her possessiveness of him.

He better understood things after hearing video Grisha say part of that code or whatever it was.  But he didn't completely get it, meaning he must have cut the code off in some way.  He thought, anyway.  With everything happening it was hard to determine the whole story and what was truth and what was fiction.

He ended up being there for an undetermined amount of time before the 'guards' changed shifts. Two new guards took their posts and one of them kept looking at Eren which made him insecure. But it finally made him realize just what he had on, or didn't have on. 

He was shirtless (no wonder he was cold.) and had a pair of pants that left little to the imagination. Why he was like that? He couldn't say. Most likely Grisha toying with him. At this point he really didn't care. 

At some point he found himself looking at his stomach, finding it hard to think of what would happen should anyone in this filthy place found out. Hell, he still couldn't explain how it happened. Hanji couldn't either. 

He was praying that all of this would be done with before he began showing, or before it was born. He'd never forgive himself if his child was dragged into this nightmare. Especially if it was his doing. Yet he couldn't bring himself to regret choosing Levi over himself. 

He could live with himself as long as Levi lived. He could always find someone else, start a family with them. He bit down the strong ache in his chest at the thought of Levi being with someone else, all he wanted was Levi to be happy and safe. He'd have to live with the sacrifice he made for that to happen and he could do that. He had to. 

After a while his thoughts were interrupted by one of the guards coming in and taking him out of his binds, lifting Eren into his arms to bring him somewhere, and Eren pretended he didn't feel the man grope his ass a little. He had thought it was to wherever Grisha would start to torment him, but when they turned the opposite way Grisha had when he left earlier.

"Wait where are you bringing me?"

"Somewhere that isn't here." Was all the one carrying him said, and Eren recognized that voice. 

"Reiner?! What the hell are you doing here?" Eren exclaimed, looking back and seeing one of his more reserved friends was also there. "Annie?"

"Shut up." Was all she said. Eren had a ton of questions but held them off, knowing that they were probably there to help him. So he shut up and looked ahead of them.

They got to a door and left, and Eren saw a van waiting. He had expected Levi to try to rescue him, but this seemed like it was too soon for a well thought out plan. Alarms were already going off, and the fact that some of Erens friends were helping made him immediately rethink what he thought was happening. 

Before he had much more chance to dwell, he was roughly thrown into the back of the van and he instinctively covered his stomach, looking up as Reiner climbed in after him and Annie got into the front.

"You guys aren't here to rescue me, are you?" He asked, sitting up a little. 

"Smart aren't ya?" An unfamiliar voice spoke up, and Eren backed up as far as he could into the corner of the van. 

Reiner just stayed near the front of the van, his hungry eyes glued to Erens form. 

"I won't tell boss. I know you've wanted him for a long time." The driver suddenly said, and Erens eyes widened. 

"Reiner- please no-" was all he managed to say before his ankles were grabbed and roughly pulled him back toward someone who Eren thought was his friend. 

Before he could stop them tears began to fall from his eyes and he tried to ignore the sounds of fabric ripping and a zipper being unzipped. 

All he could think was, why me? He had never done anything to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone. He just wanted a sense of normalcy. His thoughts were momentarily disturbed by a burning pain coming from between his legs before he made himself go numb. 

The last thought he had before blacking out was how much he wanted to be in Levi's arms at that moment. 

-X-

It's been two months since they left Eren behind. And Levi refused to do anything but look for his husband. It was worrying everyone. 

When he and Hanji got back he immediately went to the police station to get his friend Erwins help. When that happened, no one but Erwin saw him for a week straight. 

He then came home and locked himself in his room with his laptop, everyone knew he was looking at the flash drive for anything to help him get Eren back. The man refused to give up, and he was killing himself while doing it. 

Hanji had run their own little test and stopped cleaning the kitchen and living room, and Levi didn't notice for a week and a half. All he said when he found out was 'Eren can't come home to a fucking mess. Get to cleaning shitty glasses' before shutting himself away again. 

It was about four months after losing Eren that Levi finally collapsed from exhaustion. The hospital had to keep him sedated or he would fight and curse them out before trying to leave to keep looking for his green eyed brat. 

Hanji was sitting in the hospitals waiting room, feeling anxious themselves. It didn't help anyone to know that Eren was pregnant and no one knew what he was going through currently, or even if he was still pregnant. And that thought only made Hanji hate themselves more for letting Eren convince them to leave him behind. When they first got back, Levi just plain ignored them and they couldn't blame Levi for that. They hated them for what happened too. 

Hanji was brought out of their self pity party when a hand landed on their shoulder. When they looked up, it was Erwin and Armin. 

Armin had probably taken Eren being gone the best. Thats not to say he didn't cry and scream when he found out, he was hurting too. He was the one who was closest to Eren. He was just handling it better then Hanji and Levi. He locked himself away for a week before coming back out and helping hunt down where Eren could be. At the moment, Armin was everyones rock and Erwin was Armins pillar, and without that pair everything would have probably been way more chaotic. 

"How's Levi?" Erwin asked, sitting next to Hanji. 

"He woke up again and it took 6 nurses to sedate him again. He's recovering, though. They say he can probably be released soon." Hanji said, looking to the ground and sighing. 

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Hanji. Eren made his choice." Armin spoke up, and Hanji let out a frustrated sigh. 

"But I went along with it, and I didn't have to do that." They retorted. 

"Eren is a stubborn son of a bitch who always gets his way. Stop beating yourself up." Armin said again and Hanji just sat forward and ran their hands through their hair. "Have you guys found anything?" 

"Thats actually why we came here. I'm currently working on a human trafficking case, its a moving brothel that has a constant rotation of new.. prisoners. Some eye witnesses have said they've seen a male about 20 years old with messy brown hair and green eyes in the brothel. We've finally been able to pin down the newest location. I was going to come ask Levi to help. I wasn't planning on telling him Eren might be there because I didn't want him to get his hopes up but figured it could be a distraction none the less." Erwin explained, and Hanji let that sink in for a moment. 

"Why would he be at a sex slave brothel?" 

"We would have to ask him that." Armin said.

"I'll go talk to him when he wakes up. He's had to be strapped down so if he wakes up I should be able to talk to him." Hanji said, slowly standing up. 

"Ill let you know what he says." They said and the blonde couple nodded, then standing themselves to leave the hospital.

Hanji took a deep breath before going to Levi's room. 

God bless anyone who was responsible for what happened to Eren, Levi would destroy them. That, Hanji knew and thats what scared them. 

Witnessing Levi's wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who here thought for a moment Reiner and Annie were good guys? 
> 
> Sorry about that. Another update to come soon


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm starting to get writers block with how to keep going with this fic.
> 
> Lets wait and see what happens

The days only passed in a blur for Eren.

How many times had someone put their hands on him? He couldn't tell you.

At some point he tried running, which was stupid because it only got him punishment, which was being shoved into a room and left to starve. That was when he miscarried. He was kept in there for so long that his body just aborted the baby. That was an experience. 

He had terrible cramps and just bled. The cramps were so painful, but the thing worse than that was his emotional turmoil. He had to deal with the loss alone. No one was there for him. He screamed once, but the boss just came in and kicked his stomach multiple times before leaving again, and that didn't help the cramps. He remembered not to scream after that. 

When his 'punishment' time was over, he had to clean the room. He had bled more than he realized he had. He had to clean himself and the room until there was no sign of blood anywhere.

Eren tried to tell himself that losing his baby was for the best. It wouldn't have to suffer like he has. It wouldn't have to face the harsh and unforgiving world. It helped him cope a little bit, but not much. 

He was pushed right back to customers when he was pulled from the room. He had become numb to everything around him. He didn't bother being defiant. He knew it wouldn't do him any good. 

He couldn't keep track of time while he was there, but he and a bunch of others who dealt with the same torment he did were chained up in a line and herded into an industrial crate type thing. Reiner had frequently been with Eren, and he was the only 'customer' he had last night. Guess now he knew why. He wouldn't be able to have Eren anymore.

He just found a corner and stayed there, keeping his mind pleasantly blank for the drive to wherever they were headed. 

They were again herded out of the truck and into a new container, and they were shut in. 

He heard some of the women start to cry, and heard some of the boys shuffle to make themselves smaller. Both things were pointless. It wouldn't do anything for anyone at this point.

He just sighed and leaned his head against the wall, shutting his eyes to try to sleep. 

-X-

Levi had been let out of the hospital a week before and though a lot of convincing, he agreed to help eyebrows with this stupid trafficking case. He should be looking for Eren, not here in the squad car headed to the bay. 

"We're here, Commander." The driver said, getting out and Erwin and Levi followed, putting the gas masks on, situating their guns at their sides.

Levi looked around a little and saw that it was a relatively large group of cops. Erwin eventually rounded everyone up and sent half to go around to surround the traffickers. The then began to advance, Levi stayed by Erwin. 

He hated to admit it, but he sort of missed being out in the field in this way. Sure, he liked watching over the underground, but busting cases like this gave him a sense of nostalgia for before the Special Ops was created. When he was a police officer. 

Erwin then threw the tear gas grenades towards where a transaction was in the middle of being done, and Levi eye'd the container where he could hear soft sobs. 

He had been put in charge of the team that was going to get the 'slaves' out and to safety. The rest was for everyone else. 

He waited a moment and waved his hand, he and his team moving forward. 

He tried to just open the doors, but they were locked. 

It was wishful thinking. 

He then backed up a little and began kicking at the doors, the team assigned to him doing the same. After a few kicks he heard a loud crack, signaling that the lock had broke. 

At this point the gas had disappeared and arrests were being made. Levi pulled the doors open and saw everyone inside flinch at the loud noise. He removed his mask and looked around, and the field medics, Hanji included, started making their way in to get everyone out and hand them blankets, as most were naked.

Levi walked in, looking at the crate they had been put in. He couldn't say he was surprised that there was a bunch of rust and what looked to be dried blood. Then his eyes fell on a mop of brown hair in the corner and he froze. 

"Eren?" He called, his breath catching when a pair of green eyes lifted to meet his steel grey eyes. 

He went over immediately, and stopped when he saw Eren flinch and move back into the corner more. 

"Eren, it's Levi. Your husband." He said quietly, squatting in front of him. It took Eren a minute if searching the ravens face before his dull eyes began to brighten again. "L..Levi?" He asked, his voice hoarse with misuse. 

"Yeah, it's me." Levi said, not expecting the other to suddenly surge forward and into his arms. After a moment of shock, Levi wrapped his own arms around him, ignoring how dirty he was and how much he smelled. He was judt glad to have him in his arms again. 

"It's really you.. i'm not dreaming..." he muttered, and Levi couldn't help but pull Eren even closer, after a moment he slowly pulled back to look at Eren better. The brunette had tear tracks running down his dirt covered cheeks, but there was dirt all over his body. There were also bruises around his neck and wrists, which currently had cuffs attached to them. Levi pulled his lockpick out and quickly undid both the ones around his wrists and ankles, seeing that Eren at least had a pair of ripped boxers covering him. Someone must have liked him to give him something to wear.

Levi turned to a medic and got a blanket, which he wrapped around his husband before lifting him up into his arms, bringing him out of the container.

Eren clung to Levi like a lifeline, and it only made Levi hate the people who did this more. 

When he walked out Erwin looked over and his eyes widened slightly before he approached, and Eren tensed before hiding his face in Levi's neck. 

"Eren, its just Erwin. He won't hurt you, I promise." Levi muttered, but Eren only shook his head and held onto Levi tighter.

"Erwin don't get too close. Eren's still shaken." Levi said and Erwin nodded in understanding, stepping back which made Eren visibly relax.

Levi sat down on one of the boxes littering the yard and sat Eren up a little, adjusting the blanket around the other. 

A male medic had started to approach and Eren again tensed, and Levi looked at the medic. 

"Hanji will check him over. Tell them to come here, will you?" He asked and the medic just nodded, walking off. 

It wasn't long before Hanji came over. Eren didn't tense as much as when Erwin and the male medic tried to approach, and Levi could guess what that meant. 

"Eren! Didn't think i'd see you here." They said, kneeling in front of the couple and giving Eren a reassuring smile. 

Eren gave a sad one back and then his eyes drifted to his stomach, his eyes watering again before taking a deep breath. 

"I..I lost it." Was all he said before he hid his face in Levi's neck. 

Hanji sighed sadly and Levi tried really hard not to let his anger out. Eren needed him, now more than ever. He could let his anger out on these fuckers that hurt Eren so bad later. 

"I-i'm s-so sor-ry Le-levi... I couldn't protect her.." he mumbled through his tears, that were soaking Levi's shirt. 

"Her?" Was all he could say as he started rubbing Erens back.

Eren pulled away a little and wiped at his eyes, looking up at Levi. 

"I.. i j-just had a f-feeling... and i-i'm sorry I di-didn't t-tell you.." he managed to stutter out through his tears.

"Don't worry about it Eren. It's not your fault. And I understand why you didn't. It's in the past. Lets focus on the future, alright brat?" He said, managing a small smile for Eren. 

Eren let out a little breathy laugh and nodded, hugging Levi close again. 

"Can you let Hanji check you over?" He asked after a moment and Eren peeked his head out from where he was hiding it in Levis chest.

"I don't have any major injuries. Just bruises and small cuts. I want to go home." He mumbled, and Levi sighed before carefully standing up. 

"Lets get you home then. But will you let Hanji look you over after? Or will you tell us who did this?" Levi asked, and Eren took a shaky breath.

"I only know two of them. Master and... and one other. I was only with the other last night, so theres nothing to take to test. The rest is a blur." He said, tightening his grip on Levi. Levi just nodded and brought Eren to his car, about to place him in the front seat but Eren only held onto him tighter. 

"Please don't let me go..." he whimpered, and Levi bit his own lip before getting into the back with Eren in his lap. Hanji got in the drivers seat and started the drive back after telling Erwin that they were leaving. 

At some point, Eren fell asleep and Levi tried not to wake him as he carried him up to their shower. 

"Eren, you have to wake up for the shower, then you can sleep again." He said quietly, and Eren's eyes blinked open, and he nodded, leaning on Levi when he was put on his feet, the blanket falling to the floor.

Levi went to remove Erens only article of clothing when his hand was grabbed. 

"Can... can you get undressed first please..?" He shyly asked, and Levi looked up at him before he stripped, turning to Eren. 

"Does this make you more comfortable?" He asked, and Eren shyly nodded. 

"They never fully undressed." Was all he said before removing the boxers. 

Levi's jaw clenched at the statement and he turned the shower on for them, stepping in and holding a hand out to Eren, and Eren knew he didn't have to take it but he did. He knew Levi wouldn't hurt him.

Once both in the shower, Eren asked Levi to clean him, and Levi just knew that part of it was because he didn't think he'd get himself clean more than just physically.

Levi said nothing though, and grabbed the body soap, starting to scrub at the dirt and grime on Erens skin. It took a lot of scrubbing, and by the time all of the dirt stains were off of Erens skin, the others skin became a slight pink shade. 

It also gave Levi a chance to properly see how Eren looked. 

His ribs were clearly visible, his legs and arms were thin and Levi didn't know how the other managed to stand. 

His hip bones had just started to show and the once beautiful tan skin was now pale and covered with bruises on his stomach area. 

"They weren't allowed to leave hickies." He said quietly, misinterpreting the reason for Levi looking him over. 

"No, thats not why I was looking you over." He said, putting the body soap to the side and grabbing the shampoo, squirting some on his palm before starting to rub it into Erens hair, again ignoring the grease in the mop of hair. 

"You could probably go for a haircut." Levi said into the silence and Eren just weakly laughed. 

"Yeah, I probably could." He said, letting Levi tip his head back to wash the shampoo out, and Levi watched the dirt go down the drain. 

Levi shampoo'd Erens hair 3 more times until no more dirt or grime could be seen going down the drain. He then conditioned his hair a little, and then switched places with Eren to clean himself, but Eren beat him to it. 

"Can I?" And Levi only nodded, watching Eren rub the soap over his body. Re familiarizing himself with his husband, who he hasn't seen in months. After he shampoo'd and conditioned the ebony hair, Eren spoke up.

"I missed you. It was thinking of you that helped me keep fighting... there were so many times when I wanted to give up and just die. But then i'd think of you. Of possibly seeing you again. And i'd keep going." Eren said, falling to his knees after rinsing Levi's body of the soap, which he could still do clean to his standards. He surprised Levi by hugging his waist, and Levi just ran his hands through Erens hair, letting him do what he felt he had to. 

"I thought I never would see you again. But a small part of me hoped.. and now i'm back with you and I never want to leave you again." He muttered, and Levi looked down to see Eren already looking at him.

"But Levi, i'm damaged now.. i'm broken goods and I was so afraid you might not want me anymore, especially since i've been unfaithful to you-"

"Eren, stop. That wasn't your choice. You were forced into doing whatever it was they made you do. I know you wouldn't have done that of your own free will. And you are the farthest from broken I know. You are one of the strongest people I know, and no matter what, I'll always love you and be with you. One of my vows was that you'd never have to deal with anything alone, and I meant that." He said to the green eyed man kneeling in front of him.

Eren then shakily stood up and hugged Levi.  Levi hugged back and after a moment turned the shower off, pulling away from the hug to get them to the bed.  After drying them both off, getting them dressed (Eren in one of Levi's shirts) settled into the bed. 

Eren clung to Levi and refused to let go, and Levi couldn't say he minded that.

They both had the best sleep they've been able to have for a while. 

~~

Eren hated the nightmares.  They had come back with a vengeance, and they didn't let him sleep, even with Levi there. 

They also found that Eren could only stand a few people, and with anyone else he shut himself down immediately.  Especially men he did not know.  They had asked one of the special ops cadets to help them determine how much therapy Eren would need.

Eren and Levi were in their room when the cadet knocked and came in.  As soon as Eren saw him he got tense, and when he got to the end of the bed is when Eren had a panic attack.  It was hard for anyone to blame him for his reactions though, even the cadet they asked to help them. 

He only let Hanji near him with a lot of convincing and it was more out of necessity than anything.  Eventually he let them close outside of the check ups for his health though.

It also took a little time for him to allow Armin anywhere near him.  He had developed a general distrust of men and no one blamed him for that.  Armin was thankfully patient with his best friend and didn't force himself onto Eren.

Other men was another story though.  Erwin had become the test in that sense.  Eren knew of him and knew who he was, but he wasn't so close to him that he would easily trust him. 

Once Erens health was back on track, meaning he was gaining weight back and was generally more lively, they began working on Erens relationship with men.  They didn't want to force or make him uncomfortable but the reality of it was Eren would have to be able to at least stand being around men in order to go back to having a normal life.  They talked to him about it and he agreed, he had to fix the issue if he ever wanted a normal life again. 

It took a while but he eventually could stand a small group of men in the same room as him with Levi next to him.  They had made progress beyond that that as well when a certain incident set all of that back.

Levi had to go downstairs to talk with Erwin about the Grisha case and the trafficking case, which they found were connected cases somehow. 

While he was downstairs, Eren took a nap in his room and didn't notice the 4 cadets who had gone in to clean the room.  

Eren woke up soon after and when he realized he wasn't alone, he screamed.  The screaming only concerned the cadets and they made the mistake of approaching him to figure out what was wrong.  That set of his violent panic attack.

Levi had heard the scream and dropped everything to run upstairs, just finding 4 cadets crowding Eren as he rocked in a curled up position, sobbing. 

To say Levi was pissed was a  understatement.  He kicked everyone out of their room, even Erwin, Armin, and Hanji who followed Levi up. 

Once everyone was gone Levi slowly approached Eren. 

"Eren, it's me, Levi.  I'm going to come up to you alright?" He said calmly, taking slow steps forward. Eren didn't answer as Levi moved to sit next to him, pulling the other into his chest and rubbing his back. 

"It's alright, no one will hurt you Eren." He said, seeing everyone had left them alone in the room. 

Levi just sighed and got out of his clothes, moving under the covers with Eren. 

It would still be a while before they could live peacefully. If they ever get to.


	13. Authors note

I'm sorry to those who thought this is an update. 

I was looking back and just wasn't happy with the way I wrote Eren and Levi's relationship so i'm rewriting the story a little. The plot just moved too fast for my liking. So i'm rewriting, but the plot won't really change much, so yeah. 

I'm very sorry to everyone, but I want to love it if I'm going to continue it and I just don't like the structure of this at the moment. 

I'm in the middle if rewriting it and i'm on the 5th or 6th chapter, so i'm hoping to repost this within the next couple days.

I'm sorry for all the changes i've put this story through.. I tend to start things and then make a lot of changes to said thing. 

Anyway, i'll hopefully be changing this soon. 

And I hope you all like the new version!


	14. Another author note (New version of fic)

Im sorry again for the false update but I wanted to tell you guys I posted a new story for the rewritten version. Im too lazy to change all the things on this one and yeah. 

 

But if you go to my page and hit the other story with the same title, you'll have the fic i'm continuing. This version is discontinued and I'll be posting the updates to the other story. 

I hope you aren't too mad about me rewriting it and changing things, but I hated the way this one was turning out and yeah... I hope to see you all at the other fic! 

Until then my readers!


End file.
